How many more shots (until you're rolling?)
by raquellu47
Summary: Cuatro veces que Beca y Chloe se besaron borrachas, y una en la que el alcohol no tuvo nada que ver.
1. Freshman Year

**Llevo trabajando en esta historia... _meses_. Y todavía no está terminada del todo, pero me apetecía subirla. El primer capítulo es el más flojillo de todos, lo siento, cada vez que intentaba modificarlo solo conseguía dejarlo peor así que al final decidí dejarlo tal cual y pediros que esperéis a los demás para haceros una opinión del fic en su totalidad.**

 **Actualizaré los jueves de cada semana hasta terminarla (lo que será relativamente pronto porque solo tiene 5 capítulos).**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **HOW MANY MORE SHOTS (UNTIL YOU'RE ROLLING?)**

 _The future sounds boring without the one you love_

 _So while we're here in here and now, can't we have some fun?_

 _Let's make out_

 _–_ Rixton, "Make Out".

* * *

 **1.** **Freshman Year**

Está en una fiesta de _aca-iniciación_. Está en una fiesta rodeada de frikis de _a cappella_ borrachos. Está en su _primera_ fiesta universitaria. Está en una fiesta universitaria con _amigas_.

No, por mucho que se esfuerce, y lo ponga como lo ponga, no suena menos patético.

Beca Mitchell es una experta en escaquearse. Cuando era pequeña y no quería hacer algo, no había persona en esta tierra que fuera capaz de obligarla – a no ser que hubiera alguna forma de chantaje o trueque involucrado. Entonces, y solo si la oferta era atractiva, podía pensárselo. Y, si después de sopesar exhaustivamente todos los pros y contras – y de perder el máximo tiempo posible para ver si todavía había posibilidades de librarse – la balanza se inclinaba del lado de los pros, aceptaba.

Normalmente, sus padres se cansaban antes y decidían pasar de ella.

Sin embargo, su táctica no había servido con cierta pelirroja de increíbles ojos azules. Ni siquiera siendo lo más sarcástica posible en su primer encuentro en la feria de actividades de la universidad. De alguna forma que Beca todavía no sabía – pero que pensaba averiguar costase lo que costase –, Chloe – porque al menos había tenido la decencia de presentarse después de asaltar su ducha – la había encontrado un día en las duchas comunales de su edificio de dormitorios. Y eso no era lo peor, sino que, después de confesarle que la canción que Beca estaba cantando era la misma canción que usaba para masturbarse – ejem, demasiada información –, la pelirroja había exigido que la DJ cantase con ella. _Esa_ canción.

Y, vale, Beca no era tan tonta como para negar que habían sonado _jodidamente increíbles_ sus voces al mezclarse, y armonizar, y reverberar por las paredes embaldosadas de las duchas. Puede que fuera por eso que se presentó a las audiciones de ese estúpido club de a cappella del que ni siquiera quería formar parte – todo por culpa de su padre y de esa sexy e insistente pelirroja. Llegó tarde – porque ya que lo iba a hacer, quería tener un poco de control sobre _cómo_ hacerlo –, y cantó delante del público con un vaso amarillo de plástico y el rítmico golpeteo de las palmas de sus manos como únicos acompañantes.

Y trató de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas esos _hipnóticos_ ojos azul bebé que podía sentir fijos en ella con tanta intensidad que casi le quemaba la piel. Pero a lo que sí que _no_ pudo resistirse fue a devolver esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ligeramente psicótica si no fuera por la cara tan guapa en la que estaba – con una registrada bajo su marca personal: Beca Mitchell™. Esa sonrisa que sus padres ya estaban hartos de ver y siempre recibían con unos ojos en blanco o un suspiro y una sacudida de cabeza. Esa sonrisa que decía "bueno, por lo menos lo he intentado". Esa sonrisa que en realidad ocultaba _mucho_ más de lo que la DJ quería mostrarle al mundo.

Escucha alguien gritando su nombre de forma escandalosa y estúpidamente _ridícula_. Recorre con la mirada el anfiteatro lleno de gente y tropieza con la figura tambaleante de su compañero en la estación de radio. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Jason?

\- ¡Becaw! ¿Me engañan mis ojos o te has convertido en una Barden Bella?

\- No – contesta con una ligera sacudida de cabeza.

\- Eres una de esas chicas a cappella, yo soy uno de esos chicos a cappella, y vamos a tener aca-niños. Es inevitable – dice él arrastrando las palabras.

\- Estás muy borracho ahora, no creo que vayas a recordar nada de esto mañana.

\- No estoy borracho, _tú_ estás borrosa – se defiende él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – inquiere Beca, riéndose muy a su pesar. No puede evitarlo, esa réplica ha sido buena, quizá incluso se la coja prestada.

Se sigue metiendo con el nuevo Treblemaker, aprovechándose del alcohol que corre por sus venas y que hace que los comentarios sarcásticos y – a veces – ofensivos de Beca, parezcan amistosos y bromistas. Cuando el joven pregunta si le puede traer una bebida, la DJ vuelve a mirar a la masa de cantantes de a cappella que se ha formado en el centro del anfiteatro y asiente con rapidez, va a necesitar ingentes cantidades de alcohol para soportar esta fiesta y salir de ella con un mínimo de sanidad mental.

Observa a… ¡Jesse!, sí, se llama Jesse. Observa a Jesse saltar de grada en grada con ligero temor, porque por mucho que diga que no está borracho, la forma en que se bambolea indica todo lo contrario. Le dice que tenga cuidado, y está a punto de añadir que, _por favor_ , vaya por las escaleras como una persona normal y corriente; cuando un borrón pelirrojo que huele a una mezcla de vodka y zumo se abalanza sobre ella con un saludo jadeado.

Dos manos calientes agarran las suyas – siempre frías – y tiran de ellas hacia… Oh, sorpresa, Chloe. A la morena se le escama una exclamación ahogada de susto cuando se ve cayendo hacia delante, hacia la co-capitana de las Bellas. _Su_ co-capitana.

\- Estoy tan contenta de que nos hayamos conocido – confiesa Chloe con la voz impregnada de emoción y unos cuantos vasos de cubata.

Si Beca ya está tensa por el susto de casi caerse encima de la pelirroja, se tensa todavía más – imposiblemente _más_ – cuando ve que Chloe cierra el poco espacio que queda entre ambas y apoya su frente contra la de la morena.

«¿Qué hace? ¿En qué está pensando? ¿Acaso está _pensando_?», grita Beca mentalmente, al borde de entrar en pánico. Su aliento acaricia los labios de la DJ y esta puede sentir, _físicamente_ sentir, cómo su cerebro se cortocircuita y deja de funcionar. Casi espera que empiece a salirle humo de las orejas y huela a chamusquina.

\- Me da la impresión de que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas – murmura Chloe.

Se separa, asintiendo, y Beca recupera las riendas de su cuerpo. Más o menos. Lo suficiente para no quedarse babeando como una tonta pensando que la pelirroja la iba a besar.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, me has visto desnuda así que… - puntúa sus palabras con un guiño y una sonrisa torcida. Nunca fallan a la hora de conquistar corazones.

Chloe, sin embargo, sonríe ampliamente y sus ojos se iluminan como si alguien acabase de encender bombillas detrás de ellos. Y Beca se da cuenta de que la que está siendo conquistada poco a poco es _ella misma_ y no la pelirroja.

Mmm… _Mierda_.

La co-capitana de las Bellas se separa – la DJ reprime el grito de "gracias a Dios" que lucha por escapar de su garganta –, frota los brazos de Beca como si quisiese que entrase en calor, algo no muy descabellado teniendo en cuenta lo heladas que tiene las manos – _tenía_ , porque Chloe se las ha calentado un poco al sujetarlas entre las suyas.

Vuelve a balancearse peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Beca, quien se echa un poco para atrás para evitar que choquen cabeza con cabeza.

\- Bueno, voy a ir yendo. Esta pelirroja necesita más bebida – alza los brazos por encima de la cabeza y menea el culo.

Y puede que Beca se quede más rato del políticamente correcto mirando. Y puede que sea la palmada que Chloe se da en el culo la que le saca de su trance. Y puede que lo disimule todo con una sonrisa cuando la pelirroja se despide de ella con un gesto del brazo y salta – literalmente, va _saltando_ de escalón en escalón – hasta donde están las demás Bellas reunidas.

Lo que _sí_ sabe con certeza es que, de ese momento en adelante, va tragando a alta velocidad los cubatas que le trae Jesse sin siquiera pararse a mirar sus contenidos. Le entrega vaso vacío tras vaso vacío y observa, con bastante y perversa diversión, cómo él frunce el ceño pero la complace y se marcha a rellenárselo con más brebaje.

Cuando todo el mundo da vueltas y las personas se vuelven borrosas, Beca se siente suficientemente preparada como para lidiar con los frikis de a cappella que se han puesto a cantar en el centro del anfiteatro. Se abre paso entre la masa de cuerpos hasta que choca con Amy, o más bien, Amy choca con ella y la DJ se siente caer hacia atrás. Teme por su vida por unas milésimas de segundo antes de que la australiana reaccione – bastante rápido para ir tan borracha – y la recoloque sobre sus dos pies en el suelo.

\- Gracias – sonríe Beca, tan aliviada de no haber muerto pisoteada que se le olvida momentáneamente su fachada de chica rebelde, borde y desinteresada.

\- No hay de qué, enana – contesta la rubia con un guiño. Desaparece con un relinche de caballo cuando se abre un hueco entre los universitarios, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la canción.

La DJ sacude la cabeza, no del todo segura de que lo que está viendo sea real y no una alucinación causada por algo que Jesse le haya echado en la bebida. En plan, _tiene_ que ser una alucinación, ¿no? Si no, ¿en qué clase de circo de raritos se ha metido?

Antes de que pueda dejar que su incredulidad crezca, siente un tirón en el brazo que le obliga a girarse hacia una morena. Cuando enfoca la vista, ve que es Stacie y que quiere bailar con ella, de modo que, que Beca esté más tiesa que un palo de escoba, le está fastidiando un poco la jugada. La DJ deja que el alcohol que zumba por sus venas vaya destensando sus músculos, se relaja y empieza a mecerse y saltar con las bases electrónicas de la canción. Siente las vibraciones recorrer la punta de sus pies y subir hasta su cerebro, sacudiéndolo y mareándolo hasta el punto de que el mundo entero se convierte en un cuadro impresionista en el que solo hay color esparcido en manchas por el lienzo.

Está a punto de perderse en ese universo. Es como si sus pies se estuvieran alzando del suelo poco a poco. Está flotando en el aire, estirándose tanto que la única cuerda que la mantiene sujeta a la tierra se está deshilachando poco a poco, hilo a hilo, hasta que…

Alguien la está _abrazando_.

Abre los ojos de golpe, tan de golpe que al principio solo ve negro. Los puntos que manchan su visión van desapareciendo lentamente y una imagen se forma frente a ella. No ha llegado a la parte en la que enfoca todavía, pero no lo necesita para reconocer ese pelo cobrizo y esos ojos azul bebé que brillan como si fueran _estrellas_ en vez de ojos.

\- Beeeeeca – exclama Chloe, y si antes ya estaba un poco intoxicada, ahora ha alcanzado el siguiente nivel.

Sus brazos se deslizan por el cuello de Beca, y la morena descubre que ni siquiera tiene el instinto de tensarse ante tanto contacto indeseado. Ágiles dedos bailan y marcan un ritmo que no es el de la canción que trona por los altavoces, y se deslizan a lo largo de las mangas de la cazadora de la DJ hasta que se entrelazan con los dedos fríos de Beca.

Y vuelve a dar un tirón.

Solo que, esta vez, Beca está borracha. Esta vez, no reacciona a tiempo para reequilibrarse y adaptarse a esa nueva posición. La morena se tambalea hacia delante, su pecho choca contra el de Chloe, sus manos vuelan a las caderas de la pelirroja en busca de apoyo.

Y sus labios… Bueno, sus labios se aprovechan de la situación y caen sobre los de Chloe, que está igual – o más – sorprendida que la DJ y no hace nada por romper el contacto. Mueve el labio inferior y el corazón de Beca salta a su garganta cuando cree que le está respondiendo el beso, pero en realidad se da cuenta de que la pelirroja está sonriendo.

La morena se aparta de un salto, las mejillas tan rojas que cree que podría derretir los polos solo con el calor que desprenden. Se relame los labios y saborea vodka con zumo. Rehúye la mirada de su co-capitana, muerta de vergüenza, y escucha la angelical – ¿ _Angelical_ , de verdad? Beca Mitchell _no_ usa esa palabra – risa de Chloe.

\- ¡Es nuestra canción, Becs! – exclama la pelirroja.

La DJ, desorientada, parpadea varias veces como si eso fuera a hacer que vaya a dejar de oír el fuerte zumbido de la sangre en sus oídos. Sacude la cabeza y entonces identifica las notas iniciales de _Titanium_ sonando a todo volumen por los altavoces. Pone los ojos en blanco en una reacción instintiva y deja que la pelirroja tire de ella para ir a bailar, agradecida de que estén haciendo como que no ha pasado nada.

Ha besado a la jodida _Chloe Beale_ , pero oye, no pasa _nada_. Las – futuras – grandes amigas lo hacen constantemente.

¿…verdad?


	2. Sophomore Year

**Subamos un poco la intensidad, que es más divertido.**

* * *

 **2.** **Sophomore Year**

Cuando Beca aceptó el trato – chantaje, más bien – de su padre de estudiar un año en Barden y así contar con su apoyo económico cuando se fuera a L.A. a perseguir su sueño, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que decidiría quedarse en la universidad _voluntariamente._ Mucho menos, que las principales culpables de su repentino e inesperado cambio de opinión, fuese un grupo de diez chicas más raras que un perro verde que se dedicaban a cantar a cappella en algunos de sus tiempos libres – lo peor, sin embargo, es que la DJ se encuentra entre las formantes de este grupo. También voluntariamente.

Sinceramente, había entrado en las Bellas porque lo veía como la forma ideal de librarse del pesado de su padre y de su estúpido trato de que se involucrase en la vida universitaria participando en un grupo del campus. Se le ofreció una oportunidad de oro cuando Chloe asaltó su ducha y le pidió que fuera a las audiciones. Merecía la pena incluso soportar a la tirana de Aubrey, y ya es decir.

Ni loca habría adivinado que le acabaría gustando. Que, incluso, volvería con la cola entre las piernas a _suplicar_ – vale, quizá a Beca no le guste usar esa palabra en su cabeza cuando rememora los acontecimientos, pero es la pura verdad – que la acogiesen de vuelta después de sabotear una de sus actuaciones. Tampoco habría adivinado que _Aubrey_ , la misma a la que la DJ adoraba llevar al borde del vómito a propulsión, estaría dispuesta a renunciar a su puesto de capitana para dárselo a Beca y dejar que diese un necesitado lavado de cara al grupo entero.

Nunca pensó en quedarse, y, sin embargo, se sorprendió a sí misma cuando un día de verano recibió un e-mail de Barden recordándole que el plazo para matricularse para el próximo curso estaba abierto, y no lo borró inmediatamente, sino que lo abrió y _rellenó_ la solicitud para renovar su plaza. En ese momento, no sabía que Chloe había suspendido Literatura Rusa y que por eso no se había podido graduar, pero fue una agradable – _muy_ agradable – sorpresa encontrarse a la pelirroja sentada en una silla de plástico en el auditorio el primer día de prácticas, esperando ansiosamente para saber si la aceptaban de vuelta – _por supuesto_ , por Dios, Beca iba a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

Lo que _sí_ que sabía con absoluta certeza, era que no iba a caer en los mismos errores a los que Aubrey se dejó arrastrar por la sombra y la – asquerosa, si alguien le pregunta a la DJ – reputación que había conseguido establecer la anterior generación de Bellas. No, si Beca iba a ser la capitana, tenía claras varias cosas: 1) Chloe iba a ser su co-capitana e iba a tener la posibilidad de decir en voz alta sus opiniones sin temer que un lobo rabioso le arrancase las cuerdas vocales de un mordisco; 2) sus canciones no iban a ser de la época de Matusalén; y 3) quería conocer a las chicas, quería que fueran más que voces bonitas que iban a conseguir que el grupo llegase a las finales.

Por eso, en cuanto Beca se hizo con la batuta de las Bellas, estableció – por sugerencia de Chloe – una noche a la semana dedicada exclusivamente a ellas. Daba igual qué hicieran con tal de que estuvieran juntas. Este plan se vio bastante favorecido por el hecho de que el trofeo que adornaba una estantería del salón les consiguiese suficiente dinero y poder en Barden como para exigir una casa en la que poder vivir todas juntas. Porque "la a cappella es una disciplina muy exigente, señor, y vamos a necesitar trabajar en ella con tesón para conseguir más premios". Y también porque "si los Treblemakers tienen una casa, no entiendo por qué nosotras no podemos tener una también". Beca nunca sabría qué argumento fue el que terminó por convencer al rector de la universidad, si el cortés – pero totalmente mentira – de Chloe, o si el brusco – pero totalmente cierto – de la DJ.

Habitualmente, las noches de chicas solían consistir en ver películas o reality shows en la televisión todas juntas, comiendo patatas, y Doritos, e ingentes cantidades de helado. No era el plan ideal para la morena, pero a pesar de todo muchas veces cancelaba sus citas con Jesse por quedarse con sus amigas. Por lo menos, razonaba siempre que un poquito de arrepentimiento conseguía colarse en su corazón de piedra, las Bellas no se enfadaban con ella si se ponía a hacer mash-ups mientras veían la tele, y se limitaban a meterse con ella de forma cariñosa si se quedaba dormida encima de Chloe – que conste que el hecho de que la pelirroja usara estas noches como excusa para acurrucarse contra Beca, no tenía influencia alguna sobre la decisión de la morena. No, para nada. Era, simplemente, que cuando estaba con las Bellas, la DJ no se sentía juzgada.

Sin embargo, había noches en las que cambiaban el plan. Si tenían ganas, salían a la fiesta universitaria de turno, a bailar hasta sudar todo el alcohol que habían ingerido previamente, a cazar en el caso de Stacie y Amy – y a veces Chloe –, a aprovechar para estar con su novio en un entorno divertido en el que no había más exigencias que bailar un poco con él y, quizá, _probablemente_ , irse juntos al final de la noche para quemar lo que todavía les quedaba de borrachera.

También había otras noches en las que no les apetecía compartir su fiesta con más personas que con ellas mismas. Y hoy era una de esas noches.

\- Ooooh – exclama Stacie, alargando la vocal innecesariamente por culpa de las tres botellas vacías de vodka y zumo que han gastado entre todas –. Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial.

\- Ilumínanos – le pide Amy, la menos afectada de todas. Es increíble el aguante que tiene.

Chloe gira la cabeza desde donde la tiene apoyada en el regazo de Beca, y mira a las Bellas que han ido emigrando lentamente de los sillones hasta acabar tumbadas por el suelo, apoyadas las unas en las otras. Las únicas que no se han movido de su sitio son las capitanas.

\- ¿Por qué no jugamos a siete minutos en el cielo?

\- Tía, somos todas chicas. No va a funcionar – observa Beca con una risita.

La pelirroja se contagia y ambas se lanzan a unos dos minutos de simplemente reírse por _nada_ en absoluto mientras las demás Bellas debaten los pros y los contras de seguir la propuesta de Stacie o pasar de ella. Cuando consiguen calmarse y vuelven a respirar con normalidad, ambas capitanas se encuentran con ocho pares de ojos fijos en ellas.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta la DJ.

\- Nada – contesta Cynthia Rose con una sonrisa torcida que indica precisamente lo contrario.

\- Vamos a hacer papeletas con nuestros nombres – Stacie da una palmada para captar la atención de todas y rueda por el suelo hasta encontrar apoyo en Lilly, quien le ayuda a levantarse con un empujón con las suelas de los pies en la espalda.

Tambaleándose, la joven se dirige a una libreta que siempre tienen puesta al lado del teléfono fijo de la casa para coger los mensajes de las demás si no están disponibles en ese momento. Arranca una hoja y se inclina hacia delante para garabatear los nombres de todas en tiras pequeñas con letra apenas legible y totalmente torcida.

Flo se encarga de recortar los papeles en trozos irregulares y los dobla para echarlos en el vaso de plástico amarillo que Chloe siempre se empeña en usar como taza para _todo_. La latina coloca una mano encima del vaso para que no se esparzan los papelitos al sacudirlos y se gira hacia la primera que tiene a la derecha: Jessica. Esta sonríe y coge un rectángulo blanco, desdoblándolo. Se le escapa una risa cuando lee el nombre.

\- Stacie – anuncia.

La joven aludida da un salto de sorpresa y su mirada adquiere ese brillo que las demás han visto tantas veces cuando anuncia que ha encontrado una presa perfecta para la noche, justo antes de desaparecer y no volver a dar señales de vida hasta la mañana siguiente. Stacie alarga una mano para que la rubia se levante y la guía hasta la despensa en la cocina tras indicar por encima del hombro que alguien vaya a golpear en la puerta dentro de siete minutos.

Veintiún minutos y tres rondas más tarde, Cynthia Rose regresa al salón con los labios enrojecidos, seguida de cerca por Denise. Entonces, Flo agita el vaso amarillo y se lo ofrece a Beca.

Esta se lo queda mirando más tiempo del necesario, el ceño fruncido y la misma expresión que pondría alguien a quien le piden que resuelva una ecuación de tercer grado después de siete años sin estudiar matemáticas.

Tras un carraspeo bastante audible de Amy, la morena reacciona y mete la mano en el vaso. Tantea entre los trozos de papel y escoge uno que tiene un tamaño atractivo, ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño. Lo desdobla con exagerada tranquilidad para exasperar a las demás, pero cuando lee el nombre escrito con trazos desgarbados, toda la diversión escapa de su cuerpo.

Frunce el ceño y lo vuelve a leer, no fuera a ser que su vista desenfocada le hubiera engañado; sin embargo, las cinco letras siguen en el papel, inamovibles, y la carita sonriente que Stacie había dibujado justo al lado del nombre parece estar burlándose de Beca.

\- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vas a decir quién te ha tocado o tenemos que esperar a fin de año? – exclama Amy.

La morena hace una pelota con el papel antes de que alguien pueda leerlo y finge un bostezo.

\- Chicas, paso de jugar – informa, una mano apretando el bíceps de la pelirroja para que se incorpore y Beca pueda huir de allí.

Pero, sin que la vea venir, Stacie agarra la muñeca derecha de su capitana y la fuerza a abrir los dedos, robándole la bola que ha hecho con el papel. La DJ ni siquiera tiene tiempo para dejar escapar una débil exclamación de protesta, porque la Bella es rápida estirando el trozo de hoja. Esboza una enorme sonrisa traviesa al leer el nombre.

\- ¡Chloe!, eres una chica con suerte – la felicita con un guiño descoordinado –. Aprovéchate

La pelirroja se levanta de un salto, se tambalea peligrosamente antes de recuperar el equilibrio y aplaude con excitación, moviendo los dedos en el aire para que Beca use su mano extendida para levantarse. La morena acepta la oferta con un suspiro resignado y le da un último trago – más bien se bebe de golpe mitad de su vaso de vodka con zumo – a su bebida porque _sabe_ que va a necesitar el empujón del coraje líquido para sobrevivir a siete minutos en la despensa con _Chloe_.

Stacie cierra la puerta tras ellas con un guiño y un recordatorio de que pueden hacer lo que quieran. Ambas capitanas se quedan sumidas en la más absoluta oscuridad, sin hablar, y durante unos interminables minutos el único sonido que se escucha son sus respiraciones y la música amortiguada que tienen puesta las Bellas en el salón.

\- ¿Becs? – llama la pelirroja.

La aludida siente un movimiento cerca de su brazo izquierdo, siente el cambio en el aire cuando Chloe tantea en su busca, y extiende su mano con cuidado hacia donde recuerda que su amiga se había colocado antes de quedarse a oscuras.

\- No tenemos que hacer nada si tú no quieres – susurra Chloe, encontrando la mano de Beca y dándole un suave apretón comprensivo.

\- Pero _tú_ _sí_ quieres – no es una pregunta.

\- A mí me da igual – Beca no necesita ver para saber que un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado acompaña las palabras de su mejor amiga.

La DJ suspira. No sabe si es alivio o decepción lo que se agita en su estómago, quizá solo es que simplemente está revuelto por ese último trago de cubata. Trata de aclarar su mente, nublada por toda la bebida consumida a lo largo de la noche.

\- Vale – contesta finalmente.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que esa única palabra cae de entre sus labios, su cuerpo actúa de forma totalmente contradictoria y se acerca a Chloe. La mano izquierda de la morena sigue entrelazada con la de la pelirroja, y su derecha se mueve en el aire hasta chocar con lo que supone, por la altura y la forma, que es la cadera de su co-capitana. El calor corporal de la pelirroja golpea su cuerpo de manera repentina y puede escuchar con absoluta claridad la forma en que la respiración de Chloe se entrecorta.

Beca siente que está observando sus propios movimientos desde fuera, como si estuviera poseída por un espíritu que ha tomado las riendas de su cuerpo y la ha expulsado de él. Mientras en su mente no deja de preguntarse que a _qué demonios_ está jugando; sus pies dan un paso que la acerca más a Chloe. Mientras su Pepillo Grillo personal le recuerda que no debería estar haciendo esto bajo _ningún concepto_ ; sus manos empiezan a escalar por el brazo y el torso de la pelirroja hasta encontrar su cuello.

Es más fácil guiarse por su cuerpo acelerado, por el ardor del alcohol en sus venas que acalla la voz de su conciencia y le susurra en el oído que todo está bien. Que no pasa nada. Que haga lo que quiera porque es _ahora_ o _nunca_.

Ágiles dedos acarician la piel que encuentran a su paso y siguen subiendo. Unos se enredan en sedosos cabellos cobrizos. Los otros pasan el punto donde el pulso de Chloe late, descontrolado; recorren la afilada línea de su mandíbula; se extienden por su mejilla hasta llegar a su destino final. Traza con las yemas de sus dedos el contorno de los labios de la pelirroja, los siente abrirse bajo su roce para coger una temblorosa bocanada de aire.

Y _por fin_ los cubre con los suyos.

Atrapa el labio inferior de Chloe en un beso tentativo, lento, dulce. Espera a que se amolden a la forma de la boca de su co-capitana antes de moverse, ejerciendo un poco más de presión. Siente a la pelirroja responder con ganas, una mano en la nuca de la DJ para atraerla más hacia ella, sus dientes dejan pequeños mordiscos en los labios de Beca y tiran de ellos.

Quizá se le escapa un gemido, o quizá es a Chloe, la morena no lo sabe, solo sabe que de repente su espalda está totalmente presionada contra una de las estanterías de la despensa, y que hay algo que se le está clavando en las lumbares. Pero le da absolutamente igual porque la pelirroja está recorriendo sus labios con su lengua, pidiendo permiso y Beca está más que encantada de concedérselo. Deja que la lengua de Chloe trace un mapa de su boca, y se encuentra con ella a medio camino en su tercera exploración para comenzar una lucha por ver quién conquista a quién.

La pelirroja descansa su cuerpo totalmente sobre el de Beca, de forma que ninguna parte de ellas está a más de un centímetro de distancia y no se sabe dónde termina una y empieza la otra. Sus manos se convierten en dos agarres de hierro en las caderas de la DJ que la empujan contra la estantería hasta el punto de que resulta doloroso. Sin embargo, Chloe lo compensa con sus besos hambrientos, la forma en que recorre la boca de Beca como si fuera el tesoro más maravilloso del mundo, la droga más adictiva jamás creada por el ser humano y ella una yonki que no puede, ni _quiere,_ dejar de consumirla.

La cabeza de la DJ da vueltas por la mezcla del alcohol, el placer proporcionado por la experta lengua de la pelirroja jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja y la falta de oxígeno. Siente que sus pulmones no son capaces de llenarse en su totalidad porque todo el aire se le escapa en forma de jadeos con cada nueva caricia de Chloe, con cada mordisco en su cuello. Beca empezó todo esto, pero ahora lo único que puede hacer es agarrarse a la pelirroja como si toda su vida dependiera de ello – quizá no su vida, pero sí es lo _único_ que la mantiene en pie ahora mismo.

Nota las manos de Chloe subir desde sus caderas y colarse _por debajo_ de su camisa de cuadros, y se muerde la lengua para silenciar los sonidos que el tacto de piel contra piel casi arranca de su garganta. Pero la pelirroja no se para en las costillas, sino que sigue subiendo con el objetivo bien claro en la mente, sin dejarse frenar por nada hasta que lo alcance. Sus manos se curvan alrededor de los pechos de la DJ y Beca muerde con fuerza el labio inferior de la co-capitana en una mezcla de placer y sorpresa. Chloe se separa con un gruñido y apoya su frente contra la de su amiga.

Ambas se quedan quietas por unos segundos, suspendidas en el aire en su posición actual, preguntándose silenciosamente si realmente van a llevarlo más allá o es mejor dejarlo donde están.

La morena responde la pregunta por las dos. Introduce una de sus piernas entre las de la pelirroja y la empuja de forma estratégica. Chloe cierra los ojos y gime. Sus dedos se contraen en un espasmo alrededor de los pechos de Beca, ejerciendo presión de la forma que justo necesita. Vuelven a juntar sus labios en un beso descoordinado, ambas demasiado centradas en las otras partes de sus cuerpos que están pidiendo a gritos un poco de liberación.

Y Beca está _al borde_ de la ruptura.

Le falta muy poquito, un empujón de las caderas de Chloe contra su pierna, un apretón en sus pechos, un beso. Una simple _respiración_ de la pelirroja más y Beca va a perder el hilo de autocontrol que le queda y no se hace responsable de las consecuencias que eso pueda acarrear.

Pero no le da tiempo porque alguien golpea la puerta de la despensa de forma audible.

\- ¡Hora de bajar a la tierra, capis! – berrea Stacie arrastrando las palabras.

Chloe y Beca se separan la una de la otra de golpe, acaloradas y con un aspecto que no pueden ver, pero se pueden imaginar perfectamente. Escuchan un golpe seco, como si Stacie se hubiera chocado contra algo, y unas risitas contenidas seguidas de varios "sssshh" tan altos que contradicen el propósito de sisear en primer lugar.

La DJ es la primera en abrir la puerta y empujar a las Bellas que están apoyadas contra ella en un intento de escuchar lo ocurría dentro. Tropieza al salir, cegada por la potente luz fluorescente de la cocina, y siente a Chloe chocar contra su espalda cuando se frena en seco. La pelirroja masculla una disculpa, y la mano que ha apoyado en la zona baja de la espalda de Beca para equilibrarse, se mantiene todo el rato posible en contacto mientras pasa al lado de la DJ y se dirige al armario para coger un vaso de agua.

Beca siente fuego expandirse allí donde Chloe la toca.

Ambas capitanas están mareadas, abrumadas, y son intensamente observadas por ocho pares de ojos que siguen cada mínimo movimiento. Las Bellas se dan codazos entre ellas y sonríen, conscientes de que _algo_ ha ocurrido dentro de la despensa.

\- ¿En una escala del uno al diez, cómo de celestiales han sido vuestros siete minutos? – inquiere Stacie con un brillo perverso en sus ojos verdes.

Beca y Chloe se miran y tragan saliva. No dicen la respuesta en voz alta, pero ambas saben a la perfección qué cifra está pensando la otra.

Un diez. Un jodido _diez_.


	3. Junior Year

**3.** **Junior Year**

Uno pensaría que, teniendo hecha y superada la mitad de su educación universitaria, no habría lugar a dudas a la hora de seguir adelante con ella un año más. Pero Beca _sí_ tuvo dudas. Demasiadas, diría su padre.

Durante todo el segundo curso en Barden, hubo situaciones que la tuvieron al borde de rendirse, hacer las maletas y marcharse sin mirar atrás. Lo único que evitaba que emplease medidas tan drásticas eran nueve chicas a las que ya consideraba familia después de convivir con ellas las veinticuatro horas del día, a las que _no_ quería abandonar, y a las que _no_ quería decepcionar de esa forma. Ayudaba bastante el hecho de que siempre que se exasperaba hasta el punto de querer mandar todo a la mierda, siempre había una mano que le acariciaba la espalda, unos brazos que le empujaban hasta algún rincón solitario y unos increíbles ojos azul bebé que se fijaban en los suyos e irradiaban ondas de calma y comprensión.

Sinceramente, Beca no sabe qué habría sido de ella y de su sanidad mental si no hubiera contado con el apoyo incondicional de Chloe. Debía reconocerle el mérito, se había ganado a pulso su puesto como mejor amiga de la DJ. La pelirroja había invertido interminables horas con un cincel y un martillo haciendo pequeñas grietas en las murallas que protegían el corazón de la morena, hasta conseguir un hueco por el que poder colarse. Desde entonces, Beca ya no había sido capaz de echarla de allí. Tampoco es que se hubiera esforzado en intentarlo. Estaba comenzando a comprender que no era _malo_ que hubiera gente que la conociera, gente con la que quería establecer lazos y a la que no quería dar la espalda.

Aunque a veces le hacían dudar.

Momentos en los que no creía estar a la altura del puesto de capitana, como esos ensayos en que todos los pasos de baile estaban descoordinados y cada Bella iba a su _auténtica_ bola y no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo en exactamente con qué base electrónica debían señalar a la izquierda y cuándo había que adelantar el pie derecho. Momentos en los que no se sentía preparada para cohabitar con nueve universitarias, a cada cual más _chiflada_ , capaces de dejarle ratones muertos en el armario – Lilly creyó que sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños – o de robarle y _romperle_ su camiseta de franela favorita – no había sido capaz de gritarle mucho a Chloe una vez la pelirroja le puso esos _odiosos_ y completamente _irresistibles_ ojos de cachorrito.

Pero luego había otros momentos. Momentos en los que su corazón le dolía en el pecho por lo _lleno_ de amor, y de orgullo, y de _absoluto_ cariño que le hacían sentir las Bellas. Esas noches en las que simplemente estaban tiradas de cualquier forma en el sillón, hablando, filosóficas y eternamente bromistas al mismo tiempo, y una de ellas decía una chorrada tan grande que las diez estallaban en sonoras carcajadas que las dejaban al borde de las lágrimas. Esos ensayos en los que estaban _tan_ en armonía las unas con las otras que a veces no era necesario que abrieran la boca para tener delante justo lo que iban a pedir.

Y, especialmente, cuando Beca cogió su segundo trofeo como ganadoras del Campeonato Nacional de A Cappella. Sintió dieciocho brazos diferentes rodearla, apretarla, y levantarla del suelo. Sintió el vibrar de sus compañeras cuando rieron, cuando lloraron de alegría, cuando gritaron de emoción al escuchar el nombre de las Barden de Bellas recibir el primer premio. Sintió todo el esfuerzo de un año ser recompensado con sonrisas tan grandes que apenas les cabían en los rostros.

Fue en ese preciso instante, con sus amigas dando brincos por el escenario igual que si tuvieran cuatro años, chillando incoherencias y abrazando a todo el que se encontraran por el camino; fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que _por supuesto_ que iba a volver otro año. Y otro. Y otro. Todos los que hiciera falta. Porque _por supuesto_ que la iban a llevar hasta el borde de la locura, y de la frustración, y de la exasperación; pero, por momentos como _ese_ , Beca estaba dispuesta a volverse loca, a dejarse frustrar y exasperar.

(Puede que también ayudase un poquito que Chloe le hubiera pedido un momento a solas en el hotel, antes de que tuvieran que ir al centro donde iban a actuar, y le hubiera contado con la mirada desviada que había vuelto a suspender Literatura Rusa y que, por lo tanto, tenía que repetir curso. Pero vamos, muy poquito. Un 40%, y eso tirando a lo alto).

Así fue como Beca se encontró un año más a las puertas de Barden en septiembre, con la maleta que se había llevado con ella en las vacaciones de verano situada a su lado, gafas de sol ocultando sus ojos, un café helado en una mano mientras con la otra miraba impacientemente el móvil.

Así fue como _las Bellas_ encontraron a su capitana un año más a las puertas de Barden y decidieron aprovechar que no las había visto para sorprenderla con un abrazo en grupo. No fue su idea más inteligente, teniendo en cuenta que Beca + susto + aversión por los abrazos era un coctel explosivo. Puede que hubiera algunos codazos, otros cuantos rodillazos y, _definitivamente_ , hubo una reprimenda gritada; pero luego todo fue suavizado con una sincera sonrisa y un "hola otra vez, bichos raros. ¿Veis? Así es como se saludan las personas normales".

Así fue como _Chloe_ encontró a Beca un año más a las puertas de Barden, y también se lanzó a los brazos de la – todavía recuperándose del sobresalto – DJ. Solo que Chloe no recibió un chillido por respuesta, ni Beca se retorció en el firme agarre de la pelirroja como una anguila, descargas eléctricas incluidas. No. La morena _devolvió_ el abrazo y soltó un silencioso suspiro en el cuello de su mejor amiga porque, _jamás_ lo admitiría, pero la había echado terriblemente de menos.

Así fue como _Jesse_ encontró a Beca un año más a las puertas de Barden. Recibió un cálida y sincera sonrisa junto con un largo beso que le hicieron olvidarse de esos interminables tres meses de verano solo hablando a través de mensajes de texto y respetando la petición de la DJ de "ni se te _ocurra_ aparecer por sorpresa en el porche de mi casa porque te cerraré la puerta en las narices, Jesse".

La morena vuelve al presente con un parpadeo cuando escucha el claro sonido de algo de cristal rompiéndose seguido de unas ahogadas carcajadas y balbuceantes cuchicheos. Pone los ojos en blanco, pero ni se molesta en asomar la cabeza por las escaleras para tratar de averiguar qué han roto esta vez. Es más, ni le importa. Tiene la clara sensación de que mañana no pensará lo mismo, cuando no tenga el placentero zumbido del alcohol recorriendo sus venas y llenando su cuerpo de calor y de una relajación despreocupada que no había vuelto a sentir desde su primer año en Barden, cuando iba a su aire y hacía lo que le daba la gana, aunque eso provocase unas cuantas discusiones con su padre.

Suspira con ligera añoranza, porque tener que ser la responsable no mola _nada_ , y vuelve a la complicada tarea de igualar la raya de eyeliner del ojo izquierdo con la del ojo derecho sin terminar pintándose el párpado entero de negro. Quizá habría sido más inteligente haberse maquillado _antes_ de empezar a beber, porque tiene la vista un poco desenfocada, y le tiembla un poco la mano, y ella normalmente es una _experta_ con el eyeliner.

No debería haber hecho caso a las Bellas cuando le insistieron que es mucho más divertido llegar a una fiesta _ya_ a tono. Total, tampoco nadie hizo caso de la lógica réplica la DJ: "Quizá si no llegásemos _tarde_ a todas las fiestas, no haría falta ir a tono porque empezaríamos a beber con _todo el mundo_ ".

De verdad, no sabe por qué le sigue sorprendiendo que sus amigas rechacen lo normal. Ellas desayunan todos los días un bol lleno hasta el borde de extravagancia.

Y pensar que hacía dos años _Beca_ se consideraba _a sí misma_ rara…

Guiña los ojos para centrarse mejor en lo que está haciendo y se inclina sobre el espejo que cuelga encima del tocador, del que ha tenido que retirar cosas porque Amy siempre lo tiene a rebosar. Respira hondo para controlar el temblor de su pulso excitado por los cuatro chupitos de tequila y un estómago vacío. Consigue por fin terminar con el párpado derecho, y cierra ambos ojos ligeramente para comprobar que sí, que están perfectos. Está teniendo algunos problemas para meter el pincel dentro del bote, cuando por el rabillo del ojo capta un movimiento justo en la puerta del vestidor y se acuerda de que no está sola en la habitación.

Chloe sale del armario – Beca se muerde _físicamente_ la lengua para no hacer chiste alguno – con un mono en tonos grises en una mano y una de las cazadoras de cuero favoritas de la DJ, la negra con tachuelas en la zona de los hombros y las mangas que le hace sentir como una auténtica rebelde a la que solo le falta la moto. Sonríe dulcemente a la morena cuando nota que la está observando antes de cruzar los brazos en su cintura y quitarse la camiseta por la cabeza en un movimiento tan fluido que el aletargado cerebro de Beca no reacciona a tiempo. Se queda más tiempo del que debería recorriendo el torso descubierto de su mejor amiga con ávidos ojos, mordiéndose el labio cuando los músculos del abdomen de la pelirroja se flexionan e _inconfundibles_ abdominales resaltan contra la piel morena de Chloe.

La co-capitana de las Bellas sigue desnudándose como si nada, totalmente ajena a los ojos azul medianoche fijados en su cuerpo como si fueran imanes de polos opuestos y Beca careciera de las fuerzas necesarias para resistir la atracción.

Los pantalones de pijama cortos caen al suelo en un guiñapo y Chloe alza sus _interminables_ piernas una a una para salir de ellos. Sobre el zumbido de los oídos de la DJ, Beca aprecia que su mejor amiga está tarareando una canción, y la melodía es suave y ligera, familiar, pero la morena está teniendo problemas para identificarla porque su cerebro no está dispuesto a cooperar. Más bien es que solo una pequeña porción de él es capaz siquiera de seguir _funcionando_.

Chloe se agacha a recoger sus shorts del suelo y _oh Dios._

Con algo de retraso, Beca escucha el abrupto pico de su respiración atragantada, y el eco de la risita que el sonido arranca a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste? – Una ceja se arquea en desafío, ojos azul bebé brillan con picardía.

La DJ carraspea y siente que sus mejillas arden tanto que podrían derretir los casquetes polares. Desvía la mirada y, por suerte, tropieza con su cazadora tirada sobre su cama deshecha.

\- No, pero _tú_ _sí_ has visto algo que te gusta – contesta con voz firme, milagrosamente; y un gesto de cabeza hacia la chupa de cuero.

La pelirroja gira la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro y sonríe, pero incluso desde la distancia que las separa y sin que la co-capitana tenga que abrir la boca para decir nada, Beca sabe que no se ha librado del todo de su momento de admiración de la anatomía femenina. De _cierta_ anatomía en especial. Puede ver que los ojos azul bebé de Chloe siguen brillando de esa forma que siempre alerta peligro.

\- Mmmhh – murmura Chloe a modo de asentimiento, repasando de arriba abajo a la capitana de las Bellas con la mirada –. Aunque no es lo único que veo que me gusta.

Los labios de la pelirroja se curvan hacia un lado cuando escucha la respiración de Beca atascarse audiblemente por segunda vez en poco tiempo. La DJ traga saliva en un intento de humedecer su boca, seca por el alcohol y por la oleada de fuego que puede sentir extendiéndose por todos los nervios de su cuerpo. Se le pone la piel de gallina y tiene que reprimir un escalofrío cuando ve que Chloe da un paso adelante, un paso que la trae más cerca de la morena. Y esos increíbles ojos azul bebé están unos tonos más oscuros, con el mismo brillo que los de una tigresa adquieren justo antes de dar el salto definitivo que hará que capture a su presa.

El instinto de supervivencia de Beca escoge ese oportuno momento para volver a la vida y hacer sonar las alarmas en su cabeza. La DJ parpadea y retrocede un poco, dejando que la cama de Amy la Gorda se interponga entre ella y el cuerpo semidesnudo de su mejor amiga.

Porque se _acuerda_ de las otras veces. En la fiesta de iniciación, los siete minutos en el armario de la despensa de la cocina que se le hicieron, oh, tan _cortos_. Recuerda lo suficiente de matemáticas y controla la lógica básica lo justo para saber cuáles son los denominadores comunes en ambas situaciones: el alcohol y _Chloe Beale_.

Cree haber aprendido la lección, ahora ya sabe que la suma de esos dos factores va a acabar, probablemente, con un nuevo contacto de labios contra labios. Así que es deducción lógica intentar evitar esa suma: no beber cerca de Chloe, beber pero asegurarse de estar siempre rodeadas de otras personas, beber si Chloe no bebe, etc. Hay muchas variables posibles, y todas evitan que se repita el… incidente, a falta de una palabra mejor.

¿Que le quita un poco de diversión a las fiestas? Puede ser, pero es la opción segura.

Besar a Chloe… Despierta en Beca un remolino de emociones, y si ya es pésima a la hora de lidiar con lo que siente de normal, es _mil_ veces peor si está amplificado por el coraje líquido que corría por sus venas en sus previos encuentros con la pelirroja. La DJ necesita tiempo, necesita claridad mental, pararse a diseccionar cada uno de sus sentimientos y ver cómo funcionan, qué les hace vibrar, cuándo cobran vida. Necesita _entender_.

Y eso no va a pasar si vuelve a besar a su mejor amiga borracha. Para empezar, porque Chloe tiene la asombrosa capacidad de convertir el cerebro de Beca en un puré líquido incapaz de pensar. El sobrecargado músculo encuentra paz cuando la DJ está con la pelirroja, y eso _preocupa_ a Beca más de lo que deja mostrar.

Porque está segura que no es _normal_ sentir eso con tu mejor _amiga_.

Chloe sigue arreglándose para la fiesta sin dejar que la falta de respuesta por parte de la morena le afecte. Ya tiene el maquillaje hecho – ella _sí_ que fue lista y se maquilló _antes_ de empezar a beber con las Bellas –, y como el mono es simplemente meter brazos y piernas, en cuestión de segundos está vestida y lista para bailar hasta bien entrada la noche – o hasta que amanezca.

Calzada en sus cómodos botines negros con tacón ancho, recoge la chupa de cuero que le ha cogido prestada a Beca de la cama desecha y se acerca a la DJ, girando sobre sus talones para darle la espalda.

La morena parpadea un poco, tan perdida en sus pensamientos que le cuesta un poco procesar la petición implícita de la pelirroja y por qué está parada frente a ella con la espalda _descubierta_.

\- ¿Me subes la cremallera? – pregunta Chloe con una sonrisa lanzada por encima del hombro.

\- Cl-claro – se apresura a contestar Beca antes de que haya pasado mucho rato en silencio y sea incómodo, lanzando el tubo de eyeliner que todavía tenía en la mano dentro de su bolsa de maquillaje.

Sube la cremallera hasta media altura, donde, por culpa de sus ansias de terminar lo antes posible porque el dulce perfume de vainilla de Chloe es simplemente _intoxicante_ , se queda atascada. Tira un poco, pero pronto se da cuenta de que no hay forma de que continúe. Masculla algo ininteligible hasta para ella misma y tantea a ciegas por el interior del mono en busca del causante del atasco.

Sus dedos rozan sin querer la caliente piel de la espalda de la pelirroja, y esta deja escapar un "ah" de sorpresa, arqueándose para escapar el frío tacto.

\- Lo siento – se disculpa Beca, y procede a frotar sus manos juntas para tratar que entren en calor y no parezcan cubitos de hielo.

\- No, no pasa nada. Solo que… No me lo esperaba – tranquiliza la co-capitana con una sonrisa. La DJ no la ve, pero _sabe_ que está ahí.

En cuanto Beca consigue liberar la cremallera del hilo en el que se había enredado, Chloe se gira con _esa_ asombrosa sonrisa que va de oreja a oreja y hace que sus pómulos resalten, y le da las gracias con un beso en la mejilla. Luego va dando excitados saltitos mientras parlotea animadamente sobre las ganas que tiene de ir a la fiesta.

La DJ ha estado en un altibajo constante en lo que respecta a la fiesta. Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Jesse, los Treblemakers tiraron de algunos hilos y usaron algunos favores y consiguieron que Vértigo, una discoteca bastante famosa entre los jóvenes universitarios, ofreciera barra libre para cualquier persona que pertenezca a Barden a cambio de pagar una entrada.

Y, vale, Beca ha escuchado _todo_ tipo de rumores sobre el local y dicen que el DJ es simplemente _alucinante_. Es el cumpleaños de su novio y tiene ganas de celebrarlo por todo lo alto con él, porque si hay alguien que se lo merece, es Jesse. Todas las Bellas estarán allí y, sea donde sea, pase lo que pase, esas nueve chicas juntas con alcohol a mano son los ingredientes perfectos para una noche de diversión sin límites. Además, es el fin de semana previo a las vacaciones de primavera.

\- Me han dicho que prácticamente _todo_ Barden se va a pasar por allí en algún punto de la noche – murmura conspiratoriamente la pelirroja, ojos azul bebé abiertos como platos para resaltar la importancia que esa información tiene para ella.

Lo que lleva a Beca a las razones que hacen que _no_ quiera ir. La idea de meterse dentro de cuatro paredes abarrotadas con jóvenes borrachos y sudorosos, tener que ser social con todos los amigos/conocidos/completos desconocidos que se acerquen a felicitar a Jesse… Se agota solo de pensarlo.

\- Mmm no creo, Chlo – responde Beca, tratando de tragarse la oleada de puro cariño que despierta en ella la ilusión de su mejor amiga –. Vale que Jesse sea el líder de los Trebles, y que los estándares de lo que es guay en Barden son un poco raros, pero no es _tan_ popular.

\- Es que no van a ir por Jesse, van a ir a la _fiesta_ de Jesse.

Mmmm vale, eso _sí_ tiene sentido.

Las Bellas están casi en formación al lado de la puerta, a la espera de que bajen sus capitanas y las guíen hacia la diversión. Todo el camino está lleno de comentarios que han escuchado sobre Vértigo, porque la discoteca es prácticamente nueva y todavía no habían tenido la oportunidad – ni las ganas – de hacer frente a la interminable cola que se formaba para entrar en ella cada noche desde que se inauguró. Hoy, sin embargo, la entrada es rápida: un breve flash de la tarjeta universitaria de Barden y el portero es todo sonrisas y amabilidad.

\- _Wow_ – se les escapa a la vez a _todas_ nada más entrar.

El sitio es simplemente _enorme_. Tiene forma de ocho, la pista de baile es la que, lógicamente, ocupa casi todo el local, y está flanqueada por reservados redondos. Al fondo del todo, bajo una pantalla LED enorme, está la mesa del DJ sobre una plataforma, y debajo está la abarrotada barra del bar. Las luces estroboscópicas giran y bañan todo en verdes y azules y la música resuena a todo volumen. Beca se siente vibrar y sus dedos se crispan sobre el aire por las ganas de colarse donde está el DJ y salivar sobre el caro equipo.

Encuentran a Jesse en el centro de un círculo formado por los Trebles, dándolo todo bailando con la corbata en la frente y las mangas de la camisa remangadas hasta los bíceps. El joven se para en mitad de un giro en cuanto las vislumbra y en seguida tira de Beca para que baile con él. La morena suelta una carcajada y se deja llevar.

A partir de ahí la noche se convierte en un borrón de bebidas que le traen Jesse y las chicas. Un baile tras de otro, una carcajada tras otra, un saludo tras otro.

Para la una de la madrugada, Beca está _bastante_ borracha, pero Chloe… Chloe está _descontrolada_. A la pelirroja se le ha metido en la cabeza el tonto reto de besar a todas las personas que se paren a hablar con ella o la saluden a su paso, lo cual es, básicamente, _toda_ la discoteca. La gente no es ciega, y la co-capitana de las Bellas es una _diosa griega_ , con su pelo cobrizo brillando como un halo angelical, esos increíbles ojos que se mantienen azules sin importar el color de la luz que incida sobre ellos, y sus movimientos de caderas atraen la atención de cualquier persona, mujer u hombre, heterosexual u homosexual.

Muchos chicos se están llevando de regalo una dosis de esos labios que _intoxican_ , y muchas chicas están empezando a plantearse si quizá no es hora de empezar esa fase de experimentar en la universidad.

Y Beca… Beca observa todo desde el borde de su vaso o del hombro de Jesse, ojos azul medianoche siempre fijos en la chica de cabellos de fuego que danza por la discoteca como si no estuviera abarrotada y ríe como si no supiera emitir otro sonido. Toma un trago cada vez que ve a Chloe besar a alguien, manteniéndolos cortos casi siempre, aunque algunos se motivan un poco y la pelirroja tiene que acabar apartándolos con dos manos en el pecho y una sonrisa antes de darse media vuelta y bailar hacia otro lado. Deja que el ardor del alcohol bajando por su esófago se confunda con el ardor que siente cada vez que otra persona que _no_ es _ella_ se atreve a besar a Chloe.

Se dice a sí misma que solo mira por precaución, porque la pelirroja está jugando con fuego y puede quemarse. Entonces Beca acudirá al rescate, porque para eso están las mejores amigas.

(Des)Afortunadamente, pronto ve su teoría confirmarse.

Desde lejos, es testigo de cómo un chico que, si no recuerda mal, está en el equipo de fútbol americano, se acerca a Chloe para saludarla e intentar ligar con ella – no por nada, pero esa sonrisa torcida de rompecorazones no le hace favor alguno. La pelirroja, inmersa en su propio mundo, subida en la nube de felicidad del alcohol, ríe con sus chistes, y guiña sus ojos con cada comentario inapropiado, y toca constantemente al chico allá donde puede. Al cabo de un rato, Chloe se acerca a él y le susurra algo al oído que hace que la cara del jugador de fútbol se ilumine como un árbol de navidad.

Beca ve enseguida que el chico va con demasiado entusiasmo. Quizá más del que Chloe pueda controlar o rechazar sin herir un orgullo demasiado grande. La pelirroja hace _tres_ amagos de romper el beso antes de que el futbolista por fin se lo permita. Cuando la co-capitana le da unas palmaditas en el pecho y gira sobre sus talones, la sonrisa torcida a lo James Dean del chico se convierte en un ceño fruncido de completa confusión. Agarra la muñeca de Chloe para seguir hablando con ella, e incluso desde donde está, la DJ no tiene problema alguno para sentir la incomodidad que irradia de su mejor amiga.

Suspira, porque _por supuesto_ que le toca a ella salvarla de una situación demasiado grande para su control. Debería ponerlo en su currículum: "Experta en sacarle las castañas del fuego a Chloe Beale."

Se abre paso a codazos entre la muchedumbre que la separa de la pelirroja y el chico, y cuando puede verles sin dificultad a tan solo dos parejas acarameladas de distancia, respira hondo y se pone su mejor sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola, cariño! – saluda en un grito para que se la escuche sin problemas por encima de la música atronadora.

Enlaza su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Chloe y la atrae hacia ella, consiguiendo que el futbolista por fin suelte su muñeca. Beca puede ver la marca blanca que han dejado los dedos del chico en el brazo de la Bella y siente su sangre hervir en las venas.

\- ¡Beeecs! – grita Chloe con auténtica alegría, abrazando a la DJ fuertemente antes de separarse un poco, pero dejando sus brazos enganchados en el cuello de la morena.

\- Perdón por lo del beso, se le ha metido en la cabeza que tiene que batir un récord esta noche – explica Beca, una sonrisa cordialmente fría en su rostro mientras ojos azul medianoche lanzan rayos de odio.

El chico vuelve a mostrar expresión de absoluta confusión, procesa la información lentamente, y pronto su ceño se convierte en una muestra de desdén.

\- Pues vale, ella se lo pierde – bufa un último comentario y desaparece entre la masa de personas.

\- Gilipollas – musita Beca entre dientes, sabiendo que no puede escucharla por la música demasiado alta y los gritos de la gente que les rodean.

Chloe descansa su peso sobre la DJ con un cansado suspiro y apoya la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la morena. Ambas se mecen a un ritmo propio, totalmente descoordinadas con la canción que está poniendo el DJ en ese momento.

\- Chlo, ¿estás bien? – pregunta con ligera preocupación, tanto silencio por parte de la hiperactiva pelirroja no es normal.

La siente murmurar un asentimiento contra la piel de su cuello.

\- Me has salvado – dice al cabo de un rato –. Eres mi mujer de brillante armadu… - siente a Chloe apartarse para mirar la ropa que lleva puesta la morena –, de brillantes pitillos rotos y crop top – se corrige.

Beca se ríe y siente a la pelirroja vibrar con carcajadas contra ella.

\- ¿Y sabes qué? – continúa su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Que me queda genial mi brillante armadura? – bromea con un movimiento de hombros y una ceja arqueada.

\- _Especialmente_ el crop top – susurra Chloe, inclinándose sobre el oído de Beca para que esta la escuche perfectamente, sus labios acariciando los piercings que decoran la oreja de la DJ –. No he podido apartar la vista en toda la noche.

A Beca se le seca la boca y se pasa la lengua por los labios en un intento de humedecerlos. De repente se acuerda de que está rompiendo sus variables, está rompiendo la norma de no juntar el factor alcohol con el factor Chloe Beale. Cierra los ojos, totalmente segura de que está condenada.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues no lo parecía con tanto beso – responde. Y, de verdad, no es su intención sonar como una _celosa_ _resentida_ , pero es así como le sale. Hace una mueca, deseando haber podido controlar su lengua.

La pelirroja ríe, una carcajada que sale de su estómago y retumba por su pecho y por el pecho de _Beca_ en las zonas en las que están presionados. Sacude la cabeza, una dulce sonrisa curvando sus labios que, a pesar de las actividades de la noche, no han perdido la capa de pintalabios rosa.

Vuelve a inclinarse peligrosamente cerca del rostro de la morena, tanto que Beca puede contar las pecas que adornan su nariz y mejillas, pecas que sabe que Chloe odia, pero que la DJ _adora_ secretamente porque le parecen _encantadoras._

\- Oh, no estés celosa, Becs – murmura –. Justo te iba a decir que también tengo para ti.

Antes de que la morena tenga tiempo de procesar del todo lo que su co-capitana acaba de sugerir, siente cálidos labios cubrir los suyos en un beso tentativo y _tierno_. Completamente distinto a los compartidos anteriormente entre ambas amigas.

Chloe domina todo el rato, deslizándose con pericia, sus dientes dando un ligero mordisco sobre el labio inferior de Beca que _casi_ arranca un gemido de lo más profundo de la garganta de la DJ. Beca se deja llevar por la vocecita de la perdición sin oponer resistencia alguna. Busca más presión y la encuentra en una Chloe más que _dispuesta_ , traza los labios de la pelirroja con la lengua en una petición para pasar.

Solo le da tiempo a hacer una exploración porque su mejor amiga se aparta y descansa la frente contra la de Beca, sus pechos agitados suben y bajan al mismo tiempo en busca de aire.

\- Si quieres más, ven a buscarme – ofrece Chloe con una mirada que traspasa todas las barreras de Beca hasta clavarse en el centro de su corazón –. Por _ti_ hago una excepción.

Le lanza un guiño y se despega del cuerpo de la DJ, sus manos deslizándose a lo largo de los brazos de la morena y entrelazándose con sus fríos dedos unos breves instantes antes de separarse con un suave tirón. La pelirroja gira sobre los talones de sus botines y Beca la observa desaparecer bailando entre la masa de cuerpos que está de camino a la barra del bar.

La DJ se queda clavada en el sitio, incapaz de moverse. Sus labios arden allí donde Chloe los ha mordido, su piel hormiguea allí donde Chloe la ha rozado, su corazón palpita alocadamente alrededor de la astilla que es la promesa de la pelirroja.

Y Beca está a _muy_ poco de sucumbir. _No_ debería sentirse tentada, pero lo hace. Se plantea demasiado seriamente el seguir a Chloe, cogerla de la mano y llevársela de allí para poder estar a solas.

Da tres pasos hacia delante en la dirección en la que ha desaparecido la pelirroja. Un cuarto. Un quinto.

En el sexto sacude la cabeza, despierta del hechizo, y corre hacia el baño. Se moja el cuello con agua helada, las manos apoyadas en el lavabo mientras mira fijamente su acalorado reflejo y se pregunta _qué_ _demonios_.

¿¡ _Qué_. _Ha_. _Hecho_?!

¿¡Qué ha estado casi _a punto_ de hacer!?


	4. Senior Year

**Sé que no es jueves, estoy despistada pero no tanto. Es solo que mañana es San Juan, y me voy a pasar todo el día en la playa de fiesta así que, para no dejaros sin una merecida actualización, os la adelanto un par de horillas.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **4.** **Senior Year**

Dice la Ley de Murphy que, si algo puede salir mal, _saldrá_ mal.

Esta es una norma que Beca siempre ha tenido muy presente en su vida, ya desde bien pequeña. Aprendió que era mejor vivir sin expectativas, se dio cuenta de que las decepciones dolían menos si una ya iba preparada para lo peor desde el primer momento.

Sus padres le enseñaron eso. No conscientemente, pero la DJ siempre fue observadora y analizaba sus reacciones, sus comentarios. Veía la forma en que el ceño de su madre se hacía cada vez más profundo con cada minuto que el puntero del reloj se alejaba de las cinco de la tarde y su padre seguía sin llegar a casa una noche más. Veía la sonrisa forzada que su madre le regalaba cuando cruzaban miradas en mitad de una actuación escolar de teatro, el móvil firmemente agarrado por una mano que ya no se molestaba en llevar el anillo de boda y una silla vacía a su izquierda que señalaba como un cartel de neón la ausencia de su padre. Escuchaba las peleas, los reproches siseados, las acusaciones gritadas, el ensordecedor silencio que seguía al portazo que daba su padre al marcharse de casa y los sofocados sollozos de su madre.

Pronto aprendió a dejar de esperar ver aparecer a su padre por el umbral de la puerta de casa. Dejó de esperar que se acordase de sus funciones de teatro, de felicitarla en el día de su cumpleaños y no un día después tras la pelea de turno con su madre.

No se sorprendió el día que llegó del colegio y encontró a sus padres sentados cada uno en una punta del sillón. No se sorprendió al ver maletas en la entrada. No se sorprendió cuando su madre le informó con voz nasal y ojos hinchados por el llanto que habían decidido que lo mejor era separarse. No se sorprendió cuando su padre le dio un último beso en la coronilla y salió por la puerta para no volver.

Cierto fue que, el estar preparada para ello no hizo que doliera menos. Al fin y al cabo, su padre las había abandonado y las había sustituido por una rubia, más joven, llamada Sheila.

Esa misma filosofía fue la que mantuvo funcionando a Beca durante el instituto, la enfermedad de su madre, tener que irse a vivir con su padre y la brujastra; y, por último, pero no menos importante, ser obligada a renunciar a su sueño de vivir en L.A. para hacer un año de universidad.

Precisamente, ese año en la universidad fue lo que cambió todo. _Barden_ supuso un antes y un después en la vida de la DJ, porque, aunque hubo unos cuantos baches, se dio cuenta de que vivir siempre esperando lo peor no era _vivir_. Además, todo iba bien. Se las había apañado para encontrar un novio súper dulce y que, a pesar de su obsesión con hacerle ver películas, la quería incondicionalmente. Había encontrado a las nueve hermanas – diez si contaba a Aubrey – que nunca quiso… hasta que las tuvo y se dio cuenta de lo _divertido_ que era todo ahora, especialmente por lo locas que estaban. Sabía que podía confiar en ellas y que estarían dispuestas a ir al fin del mundo y volver si Beca se lo pedía. Tenía una mejor amiga por primera vez en su vida, había permitido que alguien se acercase tanto a ella como para contarle _todo_ , buscar su consejo, su apoyo y su consuelo cuando tenía un problema. Y, bueno, las Bellas estaban _arrasando_ en el panorama de la a cappella.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

La respuesta a esa pregunta es: _todo_. _Absolutamente. Todo_.

Después del incidente de Amy con los pantalones rotos y _sin_ ropa interior colgando de un columpio de tela, las Bellas se desmoronaron. Perdieron su reputación, su credibilidad, su gira y su derecho a defender el título nacional de a cappella. Se despertaban cada día con un patrocinador menos, y se iban a dormir con otros dos menos, porque "dañaba su imagen estar asociados con una institución tan mal vista por, no solo Estados Unidos, sino el mundo _entero_ "; y sin patrocinadores, también escaseaban las actuaciones. Era un milagro que el rector de la universidad no intentase echarlas de la casa teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que las odiaba.

Su último año en Barden, Beca era 1'57 metros de puro estrés. Tenía que barajar su último curso universitario lleno de clases y proyectos y ensayos y exámenes y… en fin, la universidad; tenía que organizarse para encajarla con sus prácticas en la discográfica de Residual Heat – y que estas permanecieran siendo un secreto –, con seguir canalizando su creatividad en forma de mash-ups, con coordinar con Chloe los ensayos de las Bellas, con tener tiempo para Jesse y con evitar que las chicas se desmoronasen.

Chloe fue la que peor se tomó la noticia. Entró en una espiral de desolación y pánico que se contagió al resto de las chicas hasta que todas estaban sumidas en la más absoluta ansiedad a excepción de Beca. A la morena le tocó mantener la mente fría y ser la voz de la razón – excepto cuando tenía que hablar con esa… _rubia_ alemana de la competencia que les había robado la gira y no dudaba en restregárselo por la cara con sus _suaves_ manos y ojos de un azul _pálido_ que volvían las rodillas de Beca _gelatina_.

Normalmente, la DJ invertiría todo su tiempo y esfuerzo en asegurarle a Chloe que todo saldría bien, que se las apañarían para recuperarse, que ya habían salido de la desgracia antes y con _mucho_ éxito así que podrían hacerlo otra vez.

Pero la situación _no_ era normal.

Más que nada porque su relación con la pelirroja también estaba resentida. _Notablemente_. Después de ese tercer beso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jesse, la morena se había pasado la noche entera dando vueltas en la cama de su novio hasta que decidió levantarse a dar un paseo. En el camino a la casa de las Bellas, se dio cuenta de que eso no podía continuar. Tenía que establecer cierta distancia con Chloe, o Beca terminaría cometiendo un gran error – no lo veía realmente como un error, solo como algo que podría arruinar todo lo que había conseguido en esos tres años de evolución.

De modo que cortó ciertas cosas de raíz: las fiestas de pijama en las que solo estaban ellas dos y terminaban durmiendo en la cama de la pelirroja hechas un lío de extremidades, los masajes en la espalda que siempre arrancaban sonidos placenteros de la garganta de la DJ que hacían reír a Chloe, las noches viendo películas con las Bellas en las que su mejor amiga aprovechaba para usar a Beca de almohada, etc. Cortó todas aquellas muestras de afecto que sobrepasaban el umbral de lo estrictamente _amistoso_ y _Chloe_ lo notó, aunque nunca hizo comentario alguno.

 _Aubrey_ también lo notó en el mismo instante en que las vio interactuar la una con la otra en su retiro espiritual. Vio la tensión en sus hombros cada vez que hablaban. Cómo la pelirroja parecía dudar antes de tocar a Beca, como si no supiera si estaba permitido o no, cuando Chloe _nunca_ antes se había parado a pensar antes de tocar a alguien. Se dio cuenta de que Beca sentía que estaba a punto de _ahogarse_ , apenas logrando mantener la cabeza fuera de la superficie teniendo tanto peso tirando de ella hacia el fondo. Se dio cuenta de que Chloe estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, muerta de indecisión, de miedo y de _dudas_ , y sin ninguna de sus mejores amigas a su lado para tranquilizarle y asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien al final.

El problema no lo tenían las Bellas. El problema lo tenían _Beca y Chloe_. Y, como capitanas del grupo, su tensión se estaba trasladando a las demás chicas y estaban perdiendo la harmonía que habían encontrado en una piscina vacía con un mash-up de _Just the way you are_ y _Just a dream_.

A la DJ le costó darse cuenta de todo esto, pero lo hizo. Cuando por fin estalló después de tantas provocaciones disimuladas por parte de Aubrey, podía ver la sonrisa satisfecha de la rubia por el rabillo del ojo mientras Chloe le reprochaba que no había estado _ahí_ para ellas. Para _Chloe_. La descoordinación no se debía a las Bellas y su obsesión por ganar los Mundiales, sino al distanciamiento con la pelirroja que ella misma se había impuesto. Ella y Chloe siempre han sido tan _opuestas_ en _tantos_ aspectos que a veces Beca se preguntaba cómo lograban trabajar y encajar tan _perfectamente_ juntas. De alguna forma, se las apañaban para hacerlo funcionar suave y sin complicaciones. Habían alcanzado un acuerdo mutuo de respeto y confianza que Beca había roto sin darse cuenta al renegar de una parte esencial de quien Chloe era como persona.

Después del retiro, estaba _determinada_ a arreglarlo sin importar lo que hiciera falta para conseguirlo.

Curiosamente, su vida amorosa fue el único aspecto que sobrevivió sin daño alguno. Por lo menos al principio. Jesse comprendía por lo que Beca estaba pasando y le dio todo el espacio que ella necesitaba. El Treble estaba contento con aceptar lo que la DJ estuviera dispuesta a darle, lo cual, eventualmente, terminó suponiendo un problema porque cada vez la morena estaba _menos dispuesta_. Cada vez peleaba menos con su apretada agenda para hacerle un hueco a Jesse. Cada vez tenía menos ganas de llamarle a él en busca de consuelo, sabiendo que probablemente fuera el contestador el que le contestase y no su novio. Tenía la sensación de que ya no era tanto una _relación_ , sino una _amistad_.

De modo que puso un parche a su "relación" con Jesse para que aguantara mientras Beca centraba todos sus esfuerzos en los demás aspectos de su vida. En crear un set para las Bellas con el que arrasasen a los estúpidos de DSM, en compensar a Chloe por haberle dado la espalda, en ayudar a Emily a hacer una demo que sorprendió a su jefe y eliminó de su mente la idea que se había formado de que Beca solo servía para hacer mash-ups.

Y efectivamente, _arrasan_ con su set y se coronan como Campeonas Mundiales de A Cappella, lo cual no es tan patético como a Beca le sonó en un primer momento casi cuatro años atrás. Las Bellas recuperan así todo su prestigio como si nunca lo hubieran perdido, y la morena sabe que está dejando la capitanía en buenas manos con Emily. Además, unos días antes de viajar a Copenhague, su jefe le hizo una oferta para empezar a trabajar en Residual Heat, y Beca _por supuesto_ aceptó sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Todo vuelve a la normalidad, relativamente, y la DJ es capaz de respirar.

Ahora es hora de celebrar. Porque siguen en Europa, tienen un pedazo trofeo en la habitación del hotel, más alcohol del que once chicas de veintipocos años deberían consumir, y es muy probable que sea la última vez que tengan la oportunidad de estar todas juntas en mucho tiempo. En cuanto lleguen a Barden, cada una recogerá sus cosas de la casa y se marcharán en direcciones distintas, y aunque eso no significa que vayan a dejar que su amistad se desvanezca en el aire, _sí_ significa que será difícil cuadrar sus agendas para reunirse.

Es lo único que nubla un poco sus ánimos esta noche, pero pronto queda olvidado en cuanto comienza a rular el vodka. Se dejan llevar por el momento, la adrenalina que todavía corre por sus venas mezcladas con el ardor de los cubatas que les llueven de todas direcciones, regalos de enhorabuena de otros grupos de a cappella que no han tenido su suerte, pero son lo suficientemente simpáticos como para acercarse a hablar con alguna de las Bellas y felicitarles. Se hacen con la pista de baile de las tres discotecas que visitan, todo el mundo deja un hueco mientras ellas bailan en total coordinación, aún vestidas con los chalecos azules y las camisetas básicas blancas. Algunos europeos se animan y se unen a ellas, hablando en inglés con marcado acento y recurriendo a las señas para aquellas palabras que se quedan atascadas por la neblina del alcohol.

En un determinado punto de la noche, Beca escucha de forma algo distante el inicio de una canción, con sus bases graves resonando a través de los múltiples altavoces dispersos por la sala haciendo vibrar su cuerpo de una forma especial, y deja bailar abruptamente, más tensa que una tabla de madera. Stacie y Chloe pierden el cómodo equilibrio con el que habían estado bailando con la morena, felizmente embutida entre ambas mujeres. Las dos Bellas se giran para comprobar que su capitana se encuentra bien, ligeramente preocupadas porque, al fin y al cabo, llevan bebiendo sin descanso desde hace horas.

La pelirroja se fija en que los brazos desnudos de Beca están recubiertos de piel de gallina a pesar del calor sofocante que hace en el interior de la discoteca, y comparte una mirada de incomprensión con Stacie, quien se encoje de hombros y sigue bailando como si nada.

 _I usually love sleeping all alone_

 _This time around bring your friend with you_

 _But we ain't really going to sleep at all_

La DJ se remueve en el sitio, incómoda. Sabe que es cuestión de segundos que Chloe descubra lo que está pasando porque fue algo que Beca le confesó una noche tras beberse una botella de tequila entre ambas directamente de la botella, porque estaban demasiado cómodas tiradas en la cama como para levantarse a por vasos y algo con lo que suavizar el alcohol. No recuerda cómo salió la conversación, porque en general esa noche está llena de bastantes lagunas, pero _sí_ recuerda que estaban hablando de algo relacionado con la música justo cuando la morena dejó caer, con una risita y tras hacer prometer a su mejor amiga que no se lo contaría a nadie, que la canción de _Often_ de The Weeknd tenía el mismo efecto en ella que _Titanium_ tenía en Chloe. Era su "canción especial".

No sabe exactamente por qué. Puede ser por la voz del cantante, que siempre le ha parecido muy sugerente; o puede ser porque la canción habla de forma _bastante explícita_ sobre sexo; o puede ser por la base grave que marca un ritmo lento y sensual.

(Puede ser porque vio a Chloe bailar esa canción en una fiesta durante su primer año en Barden y desde entonces la DJ es incapaz de escuchar _Often_ sin ver a la pelirroja moviendo las caderas de una forma _intoxicante_ , sus manos enredadas en mechones cobrizos que caían por su espalda, descubierta por el vestido que llevaba y que marcaba todas sus curvas _perfectamente_.)

Es consciente de que está irremediablemente _perdida_ cuando su mejor amiga se gira para encararla con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y un brillo peligroso en sus ojos azul bebé. En un flash provocado por el segundo de absoluto pánico que se apodera de su cuerpo, Beca se da cuenta de que, una vez más, ha roto todas las normas que se había impuesto y volvía a estar juntando el factor alcohol + el factor Chloe Beale + el factor discoteca.

La pelirroja tira de ella para pegar sus cuerpos totalmente y empieza a mover sus caderas de _esa_ forma que llena la mente de Beca de imágenes de cuerpos desnudos, y sudorosos, y actividades _nada amistosas_ ; y la DJ piensa que, si esta va a ser su muerte, no se le ocurre una mejor forma de irse de este mundo.

Pero, milagrosamente, consigue sobrevivir. Para el último "oh yeah" de la canción, está respirando trabajosamente y siente una capa que actúa como una segunda piel compuesta únicamente de sudor. Sus nervios están vibrando por la sobre estimulación que ha sido tener las manos de Chloe recorriendo su cuerpo _entero_ , su pecho contra la espalda de Beca, sus caderas empujando las de la morena hasta dibujar círculos en el aire al ritmo de cada base. De cada "often". De cada "oh yeah".

Total y _completamente_ azorada, Beca se despega de la pelirroja con la piel _ardiendo_ y un cosquilleo delator entre las piernas. Necesita establecer algún tipo de distancia o es probable que termine _atacando_ a Chloe ahí mismo en plena pista de baile de una discoteca de Copenhague.

Apoyada contra la fría pared de hormigón del local, descansa la cabeza y respira profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del aire todavía húmedo por la lluvia casi constante del día; exhalando el _intoxicante_ aroma de la pelirroja y su perfume de vainilla que marea y tortura a Beca con su dulzura. Acaba de reponerse cuando ve salir tambaleándose a la causa de que haya huido a la calle, seguida por todas las Bellas en distintos estados de intoxicación.

\- ¡Somos las campeonas del mundo, aca-zorras! – brama Stacie alzando los brazos por encima de la cabeza, coreada por las demás.

\- Stace, no creo que un trofeo de a cappella evite que nos arresten por escándalo público, así que baja la voz – le regaña Aubrey, que aparentemente es la que menos borracha va.

\- ¿Qué hacías aquí sola, capi? ¿Estás tratando de que algún copenhaguense te lleve a casa creyendo que eres un enanito de jardín? – Amy la Gorda se ríe de su propio chiste y alza una mano en busca de alguien que le choque los cinco.

Aubrey abre la boca para corregir a Amy, pero Chloe sacude la cabeza y apoya una mano en el hombro de su otra mejor amiga, indicándole con solo un gesto que no merece la pena que gaste su energía en eso. Beca le lanza una mirada furibunda que pierde todo su poder porque le cuesta un poco enfocar la vista y, como ya no tiene la solidez de la pared tras su espalda, se balancea de lado a lado para compensar la rapidez con la que el mundo gira.

\- No, en serio, Beca, no deberías estar aquí fuera tú sola – comenta Aubrey cuando las pocas Bellas que encuentran gracioso el comentario satisfacen a la australiana chocando sus manos. No es desdén lo que transmiten sus ojos azules, solo simple preocupación. Atrás queda ya el resentimiento entre ambas capitanas –. Si te hubiera pasado algo no nos habríamos enterado.

\- Solo… Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco – ojos azul medianoche tropiezan con otro par azul bebé que brillan con la noción de _por qué_ exactamente Beca ha tenido que salir a calmarse.

La DJ aparta la mirada rápidamente, pero capta los inicios de una sonrisa orgullosa curvando los labios de Chloe, y la _odia_ y _adora_ al mismo tiempo. Porque no debería de ser capaz de provocar el huracán de emociones que desata con un simple roce en el pecho de la morena, no debería porque es su mejor _amiga_ y no es _normal_. Pero lo hace. Y la pelirroja lo sabe, es bien consciente de las reacciones de Beca y sigue buscando cómo desencadenarlas, saltándose sin problemas las medidas de seguridad que la morena pone en un intento – inútil – de protegerse. Lo cual es, a la vez, exasperante y encantador.

Deciden que las tres de la mañana es una buena hora para ponerle fin a la noche. Las once Bellas se amontonan como pueden en las camas de Beca y Chloe y por el suelo, porque al ser las capitanas, tienen la habitación más grande todas. Con voces suaves y de forma todavía algo inconexa, rememoran anécdotas que han compartido en esos cuatro años juntas. La excitación de de la victoria y su posterior celebración se va desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta dejar paso a una sensación agridulce. Se están haciendo conscientes de que este es el final de una gran etapa, probablemente, la _mejor_ de sus vidas.

Cuando entras en la universidad, siempre te dicen que es una experiencia increíble, y que te aporta recuerdos que meterás en el cajón de "Nunca olvidar". Beca siempre bufaba y ponía los ojos en blanco cuando su padre trataba de convencerla a ir a Barden con este argumento.

Ahora, alza la cabeza del abdomen de Chloe para ver a sus amigas esparcidas por la habitación con tristes sonrisas en sus rostros, sus oídos pitan por la música demasiado alta de la discoteca y los ecos de las risas de la noche, y su corazón se agita y se _alegra_. Se alegra de haberse presentado a las audiciones, se alegra de haber vuelto con la cola entre las piernas en busca de su perdón, y se alegra de haber superado su miedo a los lazos personales y haber vuelto año tras año. Si pudiera volver atrás, haría exactamente lo mismo.

No las cambiaría por _nada del mundo_.

Poco a poco, las Bellas se van quedando dormidas. El alcohol hace que los párpados de Beca pesen y los dedos de Chloe jugando con mechones de su pelo le adormecen, pero no quiere rendirse al sueño. Tiene _miedo_ de dormirse. Porque el tiempo seguirá avanzando y sus últimos instantes con las chicas los pasará con los ojos cerrados.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Lilly, que está hecha una bola a los pies de su cama, trepa hasta apoyar la cabeza en la almohada al lado de la pelirroja y se coloca de costado.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – susurra Chloe, su mano busca la de la morena y entrelaza sus dedos.

\- No _quiero_ dormir – contesta Beca en el mismo tono de voz.

La pelirroja asiente, sin necesidad de que su mejor amiga elabore más su respuesta porque sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere y le da un cariñoso apretón para mostrarle su apoyo.

\- No es como si no fuéramos a volver a vernos nunca – trata de asegurarle –. ¿…Verdad?

Pero la DJ puede ver los huecos entre palabra y palabra que están llenos de dudas, de incertidumbre. Puede sentir la ligera desesperación que permea la pregunta. Y no responde, es _incapaz_ de responder. Ante el delator silencio de Beca, Chloe se muerde el labio inferior con clara preocupación y busca una promesa tranquilizadora en los ojos azul medianoche de su mejor amiga. Solo que no encuentra ninguna porque la morena no está segura. Daría _lo que fuera_ por ser capaz de calmar la ansiedad que puede ver burbujeando hacia la superficie de los ojos azul bebé de la pelirroja, pero no sabe cómo darle seguridad a Chloe cuando ni ella misma la tiene.

\- No lo sé – murmura la DJ, y es sorprendente cómo se palpa su desolación en apenas un hilo de voz.

Ha dicho la verdad, lo que, muy a su pesar, _siente_ y _teme_. Los ojos de la pelirroja se inundan con lágrimas que ruedan por su nariz y su mejilla hasta morir en la almohada. Beca se maldice internamente, porque tendría que haber encontrado la forma de mentirle, sonreír como si no pasara nada y asegurarle que por supuesto que no, que hallarían la forma de quedar todas juntas constantemente, que no dejarían que su amistad muriera.

\- No puedo perderos – confiesa la pelirroja de forma apenas audible, su voz temblorosa por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas –. Prométemelo – exige, repentinamente fiera y llena de _urgencia_.

\- Chlo… no sé… – empieza a decir Beca.

Porque por ella puede hablar, sabe que ni _loca_ dejará marchar a las Bellas; pero no puede decir lo mismo de las demás, por mucho que le gustaría. Su mejor amiga se seca el rostro con el dorso de la mano y se sobre la nariz, asintiendo. Entiende lo que la DJ está tratando de explicar, incluso si no ha terminado de hacerlo todavía.

\- Lo sé, no puedes hablar por ellas, pero, Becs… – el agarre de la pelirroja en la mano de la morena se hace más fuerte, transmitiendo la necesidad que siente Chloe por oír esas palabras –. Prométemelo por _ti._ Las demás me dan igual.

La mano que Chloe tiene libre se alza hasta acariciar la mejilla de la morena, y tanto su expresión como su mirada se suavizan ligeramente. Ese simple gesto es capaz de aportar calma a su co-capitana. Es algo que Beca descubrió relativamente pronto en su relación con la pelirroja: nada mejor que el contacto físico para tranquilizarla, daba igual si Chloe lo recibía o lo daba, le servía de ancla frente a sus preocupaciones o sus miedos.

\- No me malinterpretes – vuelve a hablar con velada emoción –. Sabes que _adoro_ a las Bellas, pero _yo_ _sé_ que, si las cosas van mal, aunque me daría pena, podría vivir perfectamente sin volver a hablar con algunas de ellas – baja la mirada brevemente, y Beca reconoce el gesto porque ella misma lo hace antes de contar algo para lo que necesita reunir coraje –. Pero no sin _ti_ , Becs. No podría vivir sin _ti_.

La DJ siente una punzada en el pecho, y por una fracción de segundo teme que le esté dando un infarto por la mezcla de demasiado alcohol y emociones intensas. Pronto, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que ese dolor proviene de pensar cómo sería su vida sin Chloe.

No sería, directamente. La pelirroja tiene razón: no podrían vivir la una sin la otra.

\- Prométemelo – pide de nuevo. _Suplica_. Tanto con su tono de voz como con sus ojos llorosos.

Las ansias de lanzarse a asegurarle que _jamás_ la abandonará hacen que a Beca se le trabe la lengua y se le atasquen las palabras. Los segundos pasan y sigue igual de incapaz de expresarse, y con cada tick-tack de un reloj que resuena en la habitación, la expresión de la pelirroja cae más y más. Azul bebé se inunda de nuevo en lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas hasta empapar otra vez la almohada.

Cierra los ojos brevemente, permitiéndose sentir el calor de la mano de Chloe en su mejilla y sus dedos entrelazados. Y recuerda que la pelirroja requiere del contacto físico para sentirse tranquila. Es su tierra sólida.

El alcohol que todavía corre por sus venas y sume a su cuerpo en un cálido zumbido, elimina las líneas de lo que es correcto y de lo que no es correcto dada la relación estrictamente amistosa que tiene con Chloe. Siempre lo ha hecho, cuando está con su mejor amiga. Acalla la voz de su subconsciente y alienta a la de su corazón. Favorece que Beca actúe sobre sus impulsos.

Esta vez no es distinta. A falta de palabras, Beca pasa a la acción.

Adelanta su cabeza hasta hacer desaparecer los pocos centímetros que separan sus rostros y cubre los labios de su mejor amiga con los suyos. Nota la sorpresa de Chloe en la forma en que se tensa momentáneamente antes de relajarse y rendirse al beso que la DJ le está dando, cómo trata de que sus labios transmitan todas las emociones que no es capaz de emitir en voz alta.

Beca se mantiene suave. Atrapa el labio superior de la pelirroja entre los suyos, aplicando la presión suficiente para hacer llegar su mensaje sin resultar demasiado agresiva. Se separa brevemente, sin alejarse, su nariz apoyada contra la mejilla de Chloe y sus alientos se entremezclan en sendos suspiros. Ambas amigas se mueven en completa coordinación sin necesidad de compartir palabra alguna, solo _sienten_. Se encuentran a medio camino en un nuevo contacto de labio contra labio, y esta vez tiene más fuerza, más sabor a ligera desesperación en la forma en que Chloe se lanza hacia delante.

La DJ sabe de dónde viene el miedo de su mejor amiga. Es miedo a abrir los ojos y que todo haya sido un sueño. Miedo a que esta conversación nunca haya sucedido y sea producto de un subconsciente arrepentido de un "yo" futuro que despierta en su cama vacía deseando que _ojalá_ , ojalá hubieran exigido esa promesa antes de partir en caminos separados.

Así que hace todo lo posible por extinguir el miedo. Responde a la intensidad de su mejor amiga con calma, manteniendo ella la suavidad por Chloe, asegurándole con cada roce de sus labios en los de la pelirroja que está _ahí_ , y es _real_ , y está _pasando_.

Es lento, y lleno de la emoción de la que estaban exentos los anteriores, porque es el sello de una valiosa promesa.

Vuelven a separarse y Beca acaricia la nariz de su mejor amiga con la suya mientras cambia de ángulo y se sumerge en un nuevo beso. Ninguna de las dos escucha abrirse la puerta de la habitación, solo se dan cuenta de que hay un recién llegado cuando se enciende la luz y se separan la una de la otra con un sobresalto.

Parpadean, tan acostumbradas a la penumbra que las luces les ciegan. Amy la Gorda murmura algo sobre el sol entre sueños y Stacie gruñe que apaguen la luz de una jodida vez mientras hunde la cabeza entre los omóplatos de Aubrey.

Beca se incorpora sobre un codo, una mano en la frente para protegerse y guiña los ojos para identificar a la figura parada en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Jesse? – pregunta, entre sorprendida y asustada.

Porque, ahora recuerda que su novio se acercó a ella después de que bajaran del escenario de los Mundiales a felicitarla y compartieron un acalorado beso. El Treble se separó de ella para que pudiera ir a celebrarlo con las chicas, acordando que él se volvería al hotel a esperar a que regresaran para colarse en la habitación de la DJ. Beca incluso le dio _su_ llave, asegurándole que le pediría a Chloe la suya para entrar y luego la mandaría a dormir con Aubrey.

Y es totalmente _imposible_ que Jesse no haya visto a _Beca besando_ a _Chloe._

Oh, _mierda_.

Ambas amigas comparten una mirada de preocupación, lo cual parece ser la gota que colma el vaso para el Treble, porque gira sobre sus talones y desaparece por el pasillo del hotel. La pelirroja apoya una mano en el hombro de Beca, y esta sale de su parálisis. Le lanza una última mirada de disculpa a Chloe, salta de la cama y corre en busca de su novio.


	5. Adult Life

**5.** **Adult Life**

Nada sale _nunca_ como se planeó.

Esta es la segunda ley universal según Beca Mitchell, precedida por la Ley de Murphy que tanto aplica en su día a día, y seguida de la más obvia de todas: los libros son _siempre_ mejores que las películas.

(Que conste que, que sea _incapaz_ de estar durante dos horas seguidas prestando atención al argumento de una película, no tiene influencia alguna sobre esta última ley universal. Está segura de que debe existir algún estudio realizado por una universidad americana de la que _nadie_ ha oído hablar en su vida que respalde su opinión).

Un día de mucho aburrimiento, descubrió que su segunda ley responde al nombre de "Ley de Seay". Y que, por fortuna o por desgracia, dependiendo de cómo lo vea cada uno, Beca no es la única en sufrirla.

La vida da tantas vueltas que es imposible predecir todos los obstáculos que te va a poner en cada momento. De modo que, Beca dejó de intentarlo directamente. Una mañana se despertó y se dio cuenta de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no tenía poder alguno para cambiar el destino, así que mejor dejarle campar a sus anchas.

Nunca planeó que sus padres se divorciaran cuando ella tenía siete años. Nunca planeó no ser capaz de conectar con nadie durante su tiempo en el instituto y ganarse reputación de borde, rara y maleducada. Nunca planeó que su madre enfermara y Beca no tuviera más remedio que irse a vivir con ese padre que se había olvidado – convenientemente – de su existencia durante casi diez años. Nunca planeó no poder seguir su sueño de triunfar en L.A. por tener que ir a la universidad.

Era siempre lo mismo. Mismos hechos que escapaban fuera de su control y dirigían su vida a caminos por los que la propia Beca nunca se habría visto andando, o había _jurado_ no andar nunca.

Sin saber muy bien cómo había ocurrido, la DJ se encontró un día al mando de nueve chicas de su misma edad, en un grupo de a cappella, y con un diploma de graduada en la Universidad de Barden enmarcado en un cuadro. Cuatro trofeos, a cada cual más grande, en una estantería en el salón con su correspondiente foto en grupo de las Bellas en diversos estados de felicidad y euforia. Diez semi-hermanas – contando con Aubrey – y una mejor amiga, un padre que estaba intentándolo _de verdad_ y una brujastra que no era tan bruja al final. Una demo que iba de productor musical a productor musical para su positiva valoración, una jugosa oferta de trabajo en una discográfica con renombre y un jefe que se había propuesto ser su mentor a pesar de haber empezado con un poco de mal pie. Una pareja estable y el dinero para pagar la mitad de la fianza del alquiler de un piso en Atlanta al que planeaban mudarse juntos para ver cómo se les daba eso de cohabitar dentro de las mismas cuatro paredes.

Ah, espera. Borra eso último.

Porque nada sale _nunca_ como se planeó.

La verdad es que Beca sabía lo que se avecinaba desde el momento en el que la luz se encendió en su habitación compartida con Chloe y dejó de besar a su mejor amiga para ver a su novio salir corriendo por el pasillo del hotel. Había que ser _estúpido_ para no prever lo que ocurrió minutos después.

Lógicamente, la DJ salió corriendo detrás de Jesse para tratar de pararle y explicarle lo que había visto. No pensaba disculparse, soltar el típico cliché de "no es lo que crees" o "no significa nada", porque _no_ era lo que el Treble creía, pero _sí_ significaba algo. De ahí la necesidad que tenía Beca de explicarse, porque era complicado y _simple_ al mismo tiempo. Así que corrió por los pasillos de su hotel en Copenhague, dando tumbos por culpa de las cantidades ingentes de alcohol que había consumido durante su celebración por ser las campeonas del mundo de a cappella. Tropezó con gente, se disculpó en balbuceos, paró para asegurarse de no vomitar y por fin alcanzó a Jesse en la habitación que el Treble compartía con Benji, justo en el ala contraria a donde estaban las de las Bellas.

Cuando Jesse hizo todas las acusaciones que tenía que hacer, soltó todo lo que quería decir, Beca le cogió de la mano y le sentó en la cama a su lado. Y le contó _todo_. Absolutamente todo. Las palabras caían de su boca y ella no podía controlarlas, no podía pararlas. Con voz suave y la cabeza gacha para ocultar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, se limitó a simplemente tratar de que sonaran comprensibles.

Nunca planeó convertirse en su padre: descuidar una relación por estar demasiado inversa en otra. Nunca planeó hacer eso en Europa después de haber ganado el Mundial. Pero las cosas nunca salen como se planean, así que la DJ se adaptó a las circunstancias y dejó que la verdad saliera a la luz. Porque lo iba a hacer en algún momento, más pronto o más tarde, _siempre_ sale.

Jesse escuchó atentamente, tratando de ser lo más comprensivo posible, tratando de no juzgar. No debió de ser fácil oír cómo su pareja de tres años le dijo que llevaba tiempo sintiendo que su relación carecía de sentido. Que veía que no iba a ninguna parte. Que había besado a su mejor amiga varias veces mientras estaba borracha, pero nunca había dicho nada porque ni ella misma comprendía del todo por qué sentía lo que sentía. Que sospechaba que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga. Que los eventos de ese estresante año le habían hecho darse cuenta de que, quería a Jesse, de verdad le quería, pero no como él merecía o como se debía querer a una persona con la que estás románticamente relacionado. Y que lo sentía con toda su alma, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Nada excepto dejarle marchar.

("Te daré todo el espacio que necesites, Jesse; pero, eventualmente, volveré a buscarte. Porque, quieras o no, no te vas a librar de mí. Eres mi mejor amigo. Y sé que ahora mismo esas no son las palabras que quieres escuchar precisamente, pero son las únicas que puedo darte. Espero que me perdones.")

En cuestión de minutos, el Treble había pasado de: Jesse Swanson, novio; a Jesse Swanson, mejor amigo.

Y, aunque el joven estaba dolido, le aseguró a una preocupada Beca que volverían a estar tan unidos como lo habían estado en su primer año en Barden. Antes de que hubiera sentimientos involucrados. Antes de que él hubiera tratado de besarla mientras veían _The Breakfast Club_. Prometió que solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo y espacio por su cuenta para lamerse las heridas y recuperar su orgullo.

(- ¿Tu orgullo?

\- Bueno, no todos los días tu novia descubre, mientras _todavía_ está _contigo_ , que es _gay_.

\- Si te consuela, no soy gay, soy bi. Y ya lo sospechaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo que no había podido comprobarlo del todo.

\- Dios, ¿puedes ser más cliché? ¿Descubrir tu sexualidad al enamorarte de tu mejor amiga, en serio? Es el argumento básico de cualquier personaje LGTBQ.)

Beca no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que vio al Treble reírse de su propio comentario y soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Si Jesse era capaz de semi-bromear sobre la situación, entonces todo estaba bien. Significaba que le estaba diciendo la verdad cuando prometía que en algún momento sería capaz de volver y actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

Se habían despedido con un abrazo. La DJ había perdido gradualmente su rechazo a ellos. Es decir, seguía sin ser una gran fan de darlos ni de recibirlos, pero ya no se volvía un palo de escoba cuando alguien la abrazaba ni se apartaba a los dos segundos igual que si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. Después de casi cuatro años conviviendo con chicas demasiado cariñosas – especialmente Chloe – y con un novio que también escogía esa muestra de afecto sobre otras que incomodaban más a la morena cuando estaban en público, no le había quedado más remedio que acostumbrarse a los abrazos.

Así que permitió que Jesse la pegara contra su pecho y rodeó la cintura del joven con sus brazos, hundiendo la nariz en su camiseta con la bandera de américa para llenarse los pulmones por última vez del distintivo aroma del Treble – XS, de Paco Rabanne. A Beca le gustaba tanto que solía robarle la colonia a su novio las mañanas que despertaban juntos para echarse un par de gotas en las muñecas.

Con un beso en la frente y un consejo murmurado al oído, la DJ había salido de la habitación y recorrido otra vez el pasillo de vuelta hasta el ala donde estaban las Bellas.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado fuera, pero al llegar a su habitación se había encontrado con una imagen que llenó su corazón de cariño. Recostada contra la puerta, en pleno pasillo – a donde seguro que había salido para pasearse nerviosamente sin molestar a las demás –, estaba Chloe. Se había quedado dormida esperando a que Beca regresara, y a juzgar por su ceño fruncido, seguía preocupada. A la DJ no le había quedado más remedio que despertarla con suavidad y tambalearse ambas hasta su cama, donde cayeron y se quedaron inmediatamente dormidas sin siquiera hablar de lo ocurrido.

Y nunca hablaron de ello.

Beca se había preparado un discurso, tenía perfectamente planeado qué decir y cómo decirlo. Pero nada nunca sale tal cual se planeó. Despertaron al día siguiente con el tiempo justo para coger el avión de vuelta a Atlanta, y de ahí en adelante fue un lío de meter todas sus pertenencias en cajas de cartón claramente identificadas para que no hubiera confusiones, hacer maletas y despedirse de la casa que las había visto crecer – quizá Chloe hubiera exagerado un poco, pero sí era cierto que Beca había tenido que aguantar las lágrimas a la hora de decir adiós.

Chloe, _lógicamente_ , dedujo lo que había pasado con Jesse y le ahorró a la DJ la vergüenza de tener que pedirle asilo. Una mañana, mientras Beca estaba prácticamente enterrada en ropa y trataba de distinguir cuál era suya y cuál era robada de las otras Bellas, la pelirroja se tiró en el colchón desnudo de su mejor amiga y le ofreció que fuera su compañera de piso. La morena se lo había agradecido hasta la saciedad – incluso con un beso _en la mejilla_ – y le había asegurado que, a pesar de su corta estatura, tenía una fuerza extraordinaria.

Solo que sus palabras se volvieron en su contra cuando la pelirroja se lo tomó como una invitación para convertirla en su mula de carga particular.

Ahora la DJ gruñe y maldice el momento en el que le pareció una buena idea hacer ese comentario. Se seca el sudor de la frente como puede con la manga de su camiseta y tira del colchón de matrimonio que Chloe y ella están intentando subir por las _escaleras_ del edificio. Viviendo en un _cuarto_.

\- ¿Recuérdame otra vez por qué estamos haciendo esto _nosotras_? – pregunta en un jadeo.

\- Porque me ahorraba los veinte dólares de la entrega más la propina que tendría que haberle dado a los transportistas. Además, fuiste tú la que dijiste que tenías fuerza extraordinaria – la pelirroja le lanza una mirada mordaz a Beca desde el otro extremo del colchón.

La DJ trata de no despistarse con el sudor que perla el rostro y pecho de su mejor amiga, descubierto por el generoso escote de su camiseta de tirantes. Ni con sus marcados bíceps, que resaltan contra su piel morena por la fuerza de levantar y empujar el colchón escaleras arriba. La última vez que Beca se dejó distraer por el atractivo aspecto de Chloe, tropezó con un escalón y se cayó de espaldas, lo cual las había retrasado porque luego la pelirroja era incapaz de dejar de reírse.

\- ¡Pero me refería a tu incapacidad para abrir tarros! – protesta la morena con un tirón al colchón, tanteando con el pie antes de subir un nuevo escalón de espaldas – ¡No a que fuera a volverme verde y pudiera levantar un camión como si fuera una pluma!

Chloe se queda parada en mitad del tramo de escaleras y ríe, apoyando la frente contra el lateral del colchón. La DJ aprovecha la pausa para recoger detrás de sus orejas – todavía llenas de piercings, por supuesto – húmedos mechones de pelo que siempre se le escapan del moño. Tantea los bolsillos traseros de sus shorts vaqueros, porque cree recordar que metió en uno de ellos su bandana negra. La saca con una exclamación de victoria y le indica a la pelirroja con un dedo que espere un momento mientras dobla la tela hasta convertirla en una tira y se la ata con un nudo en la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

Con un asentimiento, ambas amigas resumen la costosa tarea de tirar – o empujar – del colchón por el último tramo de escaleras. Entre quejas de Beca, y ojos en blanco por parte de Chloe, se las apañan para arrastrarlo hasta la puerta del piso que ahora comparten; y esquivan con éxito las cajas de cartón que han ido dejando en cualquier sitio a lo largo de la mudanza.

Dejan caer el colchón al suelo con un sordo golpe en la habitación de la pelirroja. Ya inmune al polvo que flota en el ambiente después del ataque de estornudos que tuvo esa mañana, la DJ se deja caer sobre la cama de su mejor amiga con un sonoro suspiro de cansancio. Cada _minúsculo_ músculo de su cuerpo le duele, y está al cien por cien segura de que no será capaz de levantarse al día siguiente sin _morir_ de agujetas. Utiliza sus últimas energías para secarse el sudor con el bajo de su camiseta, y cuando se aparta la tela de la cara, pilla a los ojos de la pelirroja revoloteando por su torso descubierto.

\- Que sepas – dice, señalando a Chloe vagamente con el índice antes de volver a dejar caer el brazo –, que sigo pensando que _esto_ – señala los restos de mudanza que las rodean – ha sido toda una estrategia para verme sudorosa y sin aire.

En cuanto ve el cambio en los ojos azul bebé de su mejor amiga, sabe que ha metido la pata. _Hasta. El. Jodido. Fondo_.

Chloe se acerca a donde Beca está tirada con una sonrisa _predatoria_ en el rostro y un brillo peligroso en su mirada. Se inclina hacia delante para estar más cerca de la DJ, quien trata de mantener sus ojos fijos en los de la pelirroja y no dejar que se desvíen hacia abajo, hacia la perfecta vista que Chloe le está dando de su escote – falla estrepitosamente al menos un par de veces.

\- Oh, _Becs_ – responde en un ronroneo, recorriendo lenta y sensualmente el menudo cuerpo de su mejor amiga con la mirada –. Créeme, si hubiera querido verte sudorosa y sin aliento, habría buscado una actividad más _placentera_ para _ambas_.

La sonrisa de Chloe se amplía todavía más cuando escucha el abrupto pico en la respiración de la DJ y se incorpora, desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado. Beca tarda en seguirla, asegurándose primero de tener controlados sus pulmones y el calor que siente acumularse en sus mejillas y cuello.

El piso está hecho un desastre. Necesita una limpieza a fondo y organizar las cosas que todavía están metidas en cajas esparcidas por cualquier espacio disponible. El casero les dijo que se pasaría mañana por la mañana para traerles una nevera nueva, algo por lo que Chloe tuvo que pelear porque la que viene con el apartamento es más vieja que Matusalén, hace un ruido _infernal_ y aún encima no enfría _nada_. No tienen un somier sobre el que poner el colchón de Chloe, ni sofás, ni televisión, ni internet, igual que tampoco ha llegado el colchón que Beca compró cuatro días atrás a pesar de que los dependientes de la tienda le aseguraron al menos _diez_ veces que se lo enviarían a tiempo.

Básicamente, viven con lo puesto.

\- ¡Mira! – exclama la pelirroja, reapareciendo de un salto de detrás de la encimera de la cocina.

Tiene una gran sonrisa en la cara, distinta a la que lucía minutos atrás mientras provocaba a Beca. La anterior era juguetona, esta es de felicidad absoluta. Sus dos manos salen de su escondite bajo la encimera, descubriendo dos tarrinas de Häagen-Dazs, una de Cookies & Cream y la otra de Mint & Chocolate. La DJ también sonríe sin poder resistirse a la excitación que dos simples cartones de helado son capaces de provocar en su mejor amiga y responde que va a buscar cucharas.

Revuelve en las cajas, porque la Bella – sin identificar, porque ninguna dio la cara cuando Beca las interrogó en busca de la culpable – que se esmeró tanto en marcar las de ambas amigas con un "Bloe" de grandes y gruesas letras, se había olvidado de especificar el contenido de cada caja. Al final, encuentra la que está llena de cosas de cocina que Chloe y ella habían ido a comprar a IKEA – para tortura de Beca, que sigue diciendo que ese sitio fue creado por el propio _diablo_.

Saca dos cucharas soperas – porque ¿quién come el helado con _cucharillas_?, ¿dónde está la gracia en eso? – y corre a la habitación tras el tercer aviso cantarín de Chloe de que "se está derritiendo el helado, Becs, y voy a tener que comerme el tuyo para que este desastre no caiga sobre _mi_ cama."

\- ¿Primero me explotas y ahora amenazas con dejarme sin comida? ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga eres? – la morena finge estar horrorizada y le arrebata su tarrina de Cookies & Cream a Chloe.

\- La clase que acoge a una compañera Bella para que no sea una sin techo – contesta la pelirroja tan rápido que parece que ya tenía la respuesta pensada y preparada desde hace rato.

\- Oh, venga, no actúes como si yo fuera la _única_ favorecida con este acuerdo – bufa Beca.

\- Ah, es cierto – dice la pelirroja como si se acabara de acordar de algo importante. Cierra un ojo, la cuchara llena de helado desapareciendo dentro de su boca para salir vacía al momento, y mastica las pepitas de chocolate antes de continuar hablando –. Ahora tengo a alguien que me abra los tarros.

Se echa a reír ante la expresión ligeramente dolida de la DJ, quien frunce el ceño y estira su espalda para resultar un poco más imponente.

\- Muy bien – acepta, toda su expresión indica que un reto está a punto de caer de entre sus labios –, ya veremos quién te abre los tarros cuando yo no esté.

Mantiene su postura orgullosa mientras come su helado. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver que Chloe sigue riéndose, sin tragarse para nada el acto ofendido de la morena. Se relame y se inclina hacia la DJ para depositar un frío beso en su mejilla.

\- No seas tonta, ya sabes que estoy encantada de tenerte aquí.

Beca siente que su resolución de mantenerse "enfadada" falla ante el tono sincero de su mejor amiga y la sensación de sus labios sobre la piel de su mejilla. En este momento le viene a la cabeza el último consejo que le dio Jesse antes de marcharse cada uno por su lado en Copenhague: "Si hay alguien en este mundo que te quiere incondicionalmente, es _ella_. Díselo, Becs."

Ha pasado casi un mes desde entonces y todavía no ha hecho caso a las palabras de su exnovio, pero la morena siempre se justificaba ante sí misma diciéndose que no ha tenido oportunidad, que no ha habido un momento perfecto. Lo cual es una mentira más grande que una catedral, porque cualquier momento con Chloe ya es perfecto.

Oh, Dios, ¿de verdad acaba de pensar _eso_? ¿Desde cuándo es tan repugnantemente _empalagosa_?

Se gira para mirar a la pelirroja, que está comiendo su helado perdida en su mundo de yupi. Chloe debe de notar que está siendo intensamente observada porque parpadea para volver a la realidad y deja de tararear. Ladea la cabeza y le devuelve la mirada a Beca.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta, sin entender qué está ocurriendo.

La DJ sonríe y niega con la cabeza, pero Chloe no se va a dar por vencida tan fácilmente e interroga a su mejor amiga en busca de una explicación para su repentino cambio de humor. Beca sigue esquivando las preguntas, su sonrisa cada vez más amplia hasta que deja escapar una carcajada. La pelirroja, con su curiosidad picada, choca su hombro contra el de la morena.

Tiene la mala suerte de coordinar su golpe en el brazo izquierdo de Beca justo cuando esta se está llevando una cucharada de helado a la boca. La cuchara se desvía de su trayectoria e impacta contra el labio superior y la nariz de la DJ, quien deja escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- Mira lo que has hecho – se queja Beca.

Se relame los labios para quitarse todo el helado que tiene a su alcance mientras Chloe se ríe abiertamente de ella, su propia tarrina olvidada momentáneamente sobre el colchón. La DJ se limpia con el dorso de la mano y retira todo lo que le quedaba en la cara.

\- Te has dejado un poco ahí – observa la pelirroja, señalando con un dedo la zona que todavía está manchada de helado.

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? – se limpia de nuevo. Su mejor amiga niega con una sacudida de cabeza–. ¿Dónde entonces? – Chloe solo puede agitarse con carcajadas contenidas, y Beca le lanza una mirada de fastidio –. Me alegra que encuentres humillarme divertido.

\- Perdón – se disculpa Chloe con un jadeo –, es que… Ay, es que parece que tienes un… un bigote.

Y vuelve a estallar en carcajadas, rodando por el colchón mientras se sujeta la barriga y bajo la mirada de desaprobación de la morena. Cuando es capaz de controlarse y mirar a Beca a la cara sin reírse, se incorpora y limpia la zona justo bajo la nariz de la DJ donde le había quedado un pequeño pegote de helado que se parecía al ridículo bigote de Hitler.

Luego, sin pensar, se chupa el dedo manchado de helado con una risita. La morena observa el gesto, pero no hace comentario alguno sobre ello porque está segura de que Chloe encontraría una forma de volverlo en su contra. Igual que hizo antes, igual que llevaba haciendo desde que se conocieron.

De nuevo su cabeza vuelve al consejo de Jesse. "Díselo, Becs."

 _Díselo_.

\- Oye, Chlo… – empieza, su voz grave y seria.

La pelirroja alza la mirada de su tarrina de menta y chocolate. Sus cejas se arquean en una pregunta silenciosa al mismo tiempo que un "¿mmhh?" escapa de su garganta para indicar que está escuchando, sus labios cerrados en torno a la cuchara.

En general, Chloe _siempre_ es adorable. Es algo que lleva en el ADN. Pero tiene momentos – como este – en el que su total "adorabilidad" golpea a Beca como un mazo y la deja sin palabras.

Y ya es mala suerte que se quede sin palabras _justo ahora_.

\- Gracias – dice al final, con una pequeña y suave sonrisa.

Chloe le guiña un ojo, acompañándolo con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. Cierra su tarrina con la tapa correspondiente y la coloca en el suelo al lado del colchón.

\- ¿Te apetece ver una peli o algo? Tengo algunas en el disco duro.

Beca asiente, aunque sabe que no va a prestar atención alguna a lo que decida poner la pelirroja. Porque mentalmente ya está elaborando un plan, la forma perfecta y el momento perfecto en el que contarle a su mejor amiga que antes creía estar enamorada de ella.

 _Antes_. Porque ahora está _segura_ de que está enamorada de ella.

Y no es fácil para Beca estar tan segura de algo, solo ha habido un par de cosas que ha tenido tan claras en sus veintiún años de vida. Es más, está tan segura de ello como lo estaba de pequeña de que la música era su _vida_ y de que quería dedicarse a hacerla.

De forma vaga, es consciente de que Chloe ha vuelto a sentarse a su lado, inclinada hacia delante mientras busca en su portátil algo que le apetezca ver, pero que también pueda interesar medianamente a la DJ. Porque _siempre_ tiene en cuenta a Beca a la hora de escoger una película o una serie. Siempre busca las que tengan finales inesperados, o argumentos llenos de sorpresas, para que la morena no esté muerta de aburrimiento las dos horas o cuarenta minutos de duración.

\- …tus favoritas, aunque creo que esta te puede gustar – está diciendo Chloe cuando la DJ sale de su ensimismamiento.

Parpadea, sin saber de qué le está hablando, pero sin estar dispuesta a admitir que no le ha estado haciendo caso alguno. La pelirroja arquea las cejas, claramente esperando una respuesta por parte de su amiga, respuesta que Beca no sabe darle porque puede contestar "bien" y resultar que Chloe le ha preguntado cuál es su color favorito – no sería la primera vez que le pasa, y la vergüenza siempre hace que sus mejillas ardan y… No es una experiencia que quiera repetir.

Una ancha sonrisa se abre paso por el rostro de la pelirroja, que suelta una risa y sacude la cabeza.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando que era tan interesante como para no hacerme caso? – bromea con un suave empujón al hombro de la DJ.

Beca se ruboriza y espera la ola de vergüenza que suele ahogarla en situaciones similares, pero nunca llega. Porque Chloe no le está reprochando nada, es más, está claro que encuentra la situación inmensamente divertida a juzgar por sus burbujeantes ojos azul bebé y su fácil risa.

Y es curioso cómo la sensación de aceptación, de cariño, envuelve a la morena así de repente. Sin verla venir. Se extiende por su estómago igual que el calor de un chupito de tequila y provoca el mismo efecto. La despreocupación. La libertad. La felicidad.

"Si hay alguien en este mundo que te quiere incondicionalmente, es _ella_."

\- A la mierda – masculla Beca.

Ve los ojos de Chloe abrirse en shock, sus cejas arquearse tanto que casi desaparecen de su frente. La sorpresa en su boca al formar una pequeña sonrisa incrédula.

Luego ya no ve nada más. Porque agarra la nuca de la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que se inclina hacia delante y se traga la exclamación de su mejor amiga al cubrir sus labios con los suyos. Siente a Chloe tensarse bajo su mano, y por una fracción de segundo teme lo peor, pero pronto sus músculos vuelven a relajarse y exhala un suspiro que grita "por fin" dentro de la boca de Beca sin necesidad de usar palabras.

Los labios de Chloe saben a menta con chocolate y algo más, algo dulce y más intoxicante de lo que la borrosa memoria de la DJ lo recordaba. Se mueven de forma segura sobre los de la morena, conocedores del territorio por sus anteriores encuentros – conocen lo que tienen que hacer para arrancar sonidos de lo más profundo de la garganta de Beca.

Fríos dedos rozan la piel del cuello de la pelirroja cuando Beca libera su agarre ahora que sabe que su mejor amiga no va a salir corriendo. Se deslizan hasta posarse sobre el punto donde late el acelerado pulso de Chloe, igual que el aleteo de un pájaro contra las yemas de los dedos de la DJ. La morena atrapa un carnoso labio inferior entre los suyos, dejando una pequeña marca con los dientes antes de suavizarlo con la lengua y volver a sumergirse en la droga que es la boca de Chloe.

Siente las manos de la pelirroja quitarle la bandana que sujeta sus alborotados mechones y dejarlos caer por su espalda, entrelazando los dedos en ellos para traer más cerca a la DJ. Chloe se separa un instante para respirar hondo y cambiar el ángulo, y Beca está contenta de seguir sus direcciones. Chloe establece un ritmo más lento, dirigido a disfrutar del hecho de que esté _pasando_. De verdad. Sin necesidad de alcohol.

Deposita un beso sobre los labios hinchados de la DJ, primero el superior, luego atrapa el inferior, y cuando se separan, Beca besa una sonrisa. Reposa su frente sobre la de Chloe y acaricia su nariz con la suya, los ojos de ambas todavía cerrados mientras disfrutan del hormigueo que notan en sus labios.

\- Quinto beso – susurra la pelirroja, y Beca no necesita verla para saber que está sonriendo.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe, sin embargo, al procesar las palabras.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de los otros? – pregunta con ligera sorpresa en su tono de voz. Siempre había atribuido el hecho de que Chloe nunca mencionara sus besos a que había estado demasiado borracha como para recordarlos.

\- Claro que me acuerdo – ríe –. Si nunca dije nada era porque creía que _tú_ no te acordabas.

La DJ sacude la cabeza. No puede creerse que hayan sido tan tontas como para esperar cuatro años solo por no hablar la una con la otra. Normalmente eso de comunicarse se les daba mejor – a excepción del primer y cuarto año de Beca en Barden.

Chloe le da otro breve beso que a la morena le sabe a poco, y sin darse cuenta se inclina hacia delante en busca de los labios de su mejor amiga, para deleite de esta, que deja escapar otra risa y establece algo de distancia entre ellas. Empuja la frente de Beca con la suya para que la DJ le mire a los ojos.

\- Oye, Becs – murmura. Y de nuevo, la DJ no necesita más que un breve vistazo para saber que está a punto de ser provocada y seducida –. Ahora que nos hemos besado y estamos totalmente sobrias, ¿crees que podría enseñarte esa actividad placentera que te va a dejar sudorosa y sin aliento?

Boom. Ahí está. Los pulmones de la morena dejan de funcionar momentáneamente y por un instante cree que va a morir ahí mismo. Pero se recuperan a tiempo para coger una temblorosa bocanada de aire que extiende fuego por su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el oxígeno se expande por su sangre.

Cuando Chloe le roba otro beso, y ve los ojos azul bebé de su mejor amiga unos tonos más oscuros, está segura de que ha encontrado el paraíso.

Se lanza hacia delante, tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja al atraparla entre su cuerpo y el colchón. Sonríe por la mezcla entre una exclamación y una carcajada que se escapa de la garganta de Chloe y cubre esos labios que llevan tentándola cuatro años con los suyos, dispuesta a ser _ella_ la que deje _a Chloe_ sudorosa y sin aliento.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído, a todos los que os habéis tomado un momento para dejarme una review. De verdad que ayuda y significa mucho para mí. Me encantó escribir este fic, y saber que os ha gustado también a vosotros me anima a seguir teniendo locas ideas.**

 **Tengo más fics en proceso de creación, así que espero volver a veros pronto ;)**


End file.
